


Un amour inconditionnel

by Merricup



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, They all need a hug, genre pas mal de drama, j'ai peur de spoiler
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merricup/pseuds/Merricup
Summary: D'abord, il y a Marinette. Sur Instagram, tout autour d'elle semble être parfait ; pour autant, sa vie sentimentale n'est qu'un enchaînement d'échecs abominables.Puis, il y a Adrien. Adrien qui débarque dans le quotidien de Marinette comme un ange tombé du ciel et qui va bouleverser sa vie à jamais. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello la compagnie !
> 
> On se retrouve avec une nouvelle fanfic Miraculous, la première que je poste sur AO3 d'ailleurs :))  
> Elle sera donc constituée de 6 chapitres + un épilogue, qui sont déjà écrits, de ce fait je posterai un chapitre tous les dimanches, sauf en cas d'imprévu.  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela me ferait grandement plaisir !
> 
> Da bisous <3

Sous rayons de l'astre brille la douceur matinale,  
Éclats printaniers du parfum floral.  
Bleu du ciel, bleu des yeux,  
Sourire délicat, envoûtant et merveilleux.

Et la clochette tinte.

Tu n'es pas mystérieuse, Marinette, simplement imprévisible. Ce qu'on pense de toi n'est pas toujours la vérité, mais tu restes quelque peu transparente quand même ; le tote-bag sur l'épaule, le gobelet de café dans la main droite, le style vestimentaire classique, pas le moins du monde extravagant mais qui réussit néanmoins à se différencier des tenues fades des autres passants, étudiante dans la vingtaine qui entre tout juste dans la vie active.  


Parisienne dans les veines, on ne pourra jamais te l'enlever, malgré les traits asiatiques qui habillent ton visage. Tu l'aimes, ta capitale.  


Tu passerais presque inaperçue, Marinette. Parce que tu es différente tout en restant dans le moule de la banalité ; tu te démarques sans trop attirer l'attention. Mélange ingénieux que tu as parfait auprès des plus grands, dirait-on.  


_Presque_ , car il y a bien un regard qui s'accroche à ta silhouette quand tu entres dans la boutique, quand la clochette tinte doucement à ton entrée, quand tu te mets à déambuler dans les rayons. Tes doigts fins viennent caresser les tissus, tu t'extases devant les gros rouleaux entreposés sur les étagères, tu te sens dans ton élément.  


Et puis tu te sens observée, aussi. Peut-être que ça t'aurait gêné si tu n'avais pas croisé son regard, si tu ne t'étais pas rendue compte que ces deux joyaux d'émeraude te plaisaient déjà.  


Il a un joli minois, le vendeur.  


Alors tu te complais dans cette attention qu'il te porte, tu fais mine d'ignorer, de ne rien voir, indifférence trompeuse. Parce qu'on t'a appris à te faire désirer, Marinette, ne soyons pas si simples, faisons-leur tourner un peu la tête, t'auraient-elles dit. Faussement niaise et naïve, rôle qui te va à merveille sans que tu ne le saches, parce que tu l'es plus que tu ne le penses.  


Tu lances une œillade discrète entre les tissus colorés, jeu d'enfants qui te ferait glousser dans ta comédie pleine de candeur – mais le vendeur aux cheveux blonds a disparu de ta vision. Tu montres presque une moue insatisfaite.  


— Je peux vous aider ?  


Tu sursautes, prise au dépourvu, à deux doigts de renverser ton café si il n'y avait pas de couvercle sur ton gobelet ; et tu rougis, parce que ça te met mal à l'aise. Tu exécutes un mouvement souple pour te retourner et faire face à l'importun, jusqu'à ce que les deux émeraudes se remettent à briller.  


Là, juste devant toi.  


Le vendeur est encore plus mignon de près. Il lâche un sourire malicieux qui lui va à ravir, tu en as le cœur tout emballé, Marinette. La comédie de la parisienne difficile d'accès est plus simple à jouer de loin, quand il n'y a que ton regard qui peut te trahir.  


Là, ton corps entier n'est qu'un vaste reflet de tes pensées, du sourire timide que tes lèvres roses dessinent jusqu'à la mèche de cheveux rebelle que tu cales derrière ton oreille. Le vendeur sait ce qu'il fait, toi tu ne sais pas trop.  


_Si seulement tu savais._  


— Hum, peut-être, réponds-tu, hésitante. Je cherche un tissu pour une pièce que je dois créer, pour l'école. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment sur quoi me rabattre.  


Le vendeur semble réfléchir, puis il finit par te guider vers un autre rayon de la boutique tout en se perdant dans des explications que tu trouves pourtant particulièrement intéressantes. Il te conseille, répond adroitement à chacune de tes questions, il s'y connaît, ça se voit.  


T'en es presque impressionnée – c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus âgé que toi pour quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté, pas vrai ? Ou peut-être qu'il se complaît dans des baratins, prononcés avec tant de justesse que tu y crois sans la moindre hésitation.  


On te sait naïve quand tu t'y mets, Marinette, même si tu le nies tout le temps.  


— Je pense que cela conviendra parfaitement avec le tissu que vous avez déjà. Assemblés, ça peut rendre quelque chose de vraiment sympa.  


Tu hoches la tête, pensive, alors que tes doigts viennent délicatement toucher la texture du tissu qu'il te présente.  


— Je pense aussi. Je vais prendre celui-là.  


Pleine de conviction, lueur déterminée dans ton regard quand tu tournes la tête vers lui – pourtant, terriblement peu confiante quant à l'avenir. Nouveau masque que tu portes là, Marinette. Tu aimerais être aussi assurée que certains de tes camarades, mais tu dois bien le concevoir ; tu n'as jamais eu énormément de confiance en toi. Et tu crains que cela finisse par te bouffer toute crue, au vu de la voie dans laquelle tu te diriges.  


— Merci pour vos conseils en tout cas. Vous avez vraiment l'air de vous y connaître, ça se voit que vous faites ça depuis longtemps.  


— C'est surtout la passion qui parle, vous savez. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite.  


Tu sembles presque outrée, à ce moment-là, Marinette. Pour toi, la passion c'est ce qui fait tout le talent d'un artiste ou d'un créateur, pas vrai ?  


— Pourquoi cela ? Vous êtes styliste aussi, non ? demandes-tu alors que vous vous dirigez vers la caisse, véritablement intriguée.  


Tentative de conversation un peu puérile, ceci dit, mais tu ne veux pas rester sur ça. Tu ne veux pas être une énième cliente qu'il oubliera dès ce soir ; tu veux qu'il te remarque sans pour autant paraître superficielle ou trop rentre-dedans. C'est tout un art, semblerait-il.  


— Pas vraiment, mon père l'était, c'est à lui qu'appartenait la boutique. Je suis plutôt dans le modélisme, personnellement. Mais c'est lui qui m'a tout appris.  


Tes lèvres miment un "Oh" silencieux tandis que tu détailles sa démarche, restant sur ses talons. Les épaules droites, l'allure détendue quoique sérieuse, le léger sourire amical du commerçant sur son visage. Il a un charme que tu ne saurais décrire, et tu mentirais si tu disais qu'il ne te plaît pas, là tout de suite.  


Mais là tout de suite, ta vie sentimentale, c'est trop compliqué. Tu n'as pas assez de courage dans les tripes, tu n'en as jamais eu Marinette ; tes amies diraient que tu es atrocement pessimiste et que tu devrais faire attention, parce que ça va vite te donner des rides.  


Tu soupires intérieurement alors que tu composes le code de ta carte bleue, songeuse.  


—Mon atelier est dans la boutique même, dit-il soudainement, te faisant sursauter. J'ai cru comprendre que vous faisiez des études dans la mode, je peux vous faire visiter un de ces quatres.  


Tu le fixes, surprise et silencieuse. Cette fois, inconsciemment, c'est son visage que tu te mets à examiner ; son sourire perd un peu d'intensité alors qu'il plisse le nez, t'arrachant un air amusé sans même t'en rendre compte.  


— Ça sonnait bizarre, c'est ça ? Ça sonnait définitivement bizarre, je suis désolé.  


Il secoue la tête, les joues roses, presque honteux, alors qu'il s'affaire à arracher le ticket de caisse de la machine pour te le tendre.  


— C'est juste rare de croiser des gens aussi passionnés que moi, et puis c'est un milieu tellement difficile...  


Le vendeur est inéluctablement mignon. Mignon dans le sens qui fait battre ton cœur un peu plus fort, dans le sens qui te fait repenser à ces livres à l'eau de rose que tu affectionnes tant, dans le sens qui fait ressurgir ton côté fleur bleue – celui-là même qu'on t'a forcée à effacer sous une carapace impénétrable parce qu' _une femme forte, c'est une femme inaccessible._  


— Non, non, enfin je veux dire... Peut-être un peu, lâches-tu d'un rire discret. Mais pourquoi pas. Et puis, je confirme, c'est un milieu avec beaucoup de compétition, alors qu'on devrait se soutenir un peu plus entre passionnés de la mode.  


"Pourquoi pas", c'est tes copines qui vont te faire la morale si tu leur racontes ça. Avec elles, tu as l'impression de devoir faire une croix sur toute histoire amoureuse autre que celle que tu as déjà eues.  


Jusque-là, tu n'y voyais pas vraiment d'inconvénients, ça t'allait ainsi, puis c'est compliqué, aussi ; mais pour la belle frimousse du vendeur aux yeux d'émeraude, d'accord, tu veux bien jouer la carte de l'exception.  


Surtout lorsqu'il t'adresse un sourire ravi, visiblement satisfait de ta réponse. Il faut que tu te reprennes, Marinette, tu sens tes joues chauffer et à quelques instants près, tu en deviendrais déjà toute chose.  


— À bientôt dans ce cas, prononces-tu à demi-mot en sortant.  


Dernier regard vers le vendeur, énième sourire échangé,  


et le clochette retinte, cette fois pour annoncer ton départ.  


Tu crois sentir ses yeux sur toi à travers la vitrine alors que tu traverses la route mais soit, c'est peut-être qu'une illusion. Règle numéro un : ne jamais s'emballer. Tu le sais, pourtant.  


Néanmoins, tu veux bien laisser l'espoir te happer, après tout ce que t'as vécu, tu peux bien y croire, non ?  


_Bien sûr que tu peux y croire._  


Mais Marinette, as-tu seulement idée de ce dans quoi tu t'embarques ?

***

Les paysages défilent, les sourires un peu faux surgissent, les tenues calculées au millimètre près s'enchaînent. Il y a de tout, sur ton fil d'actualité instagramien, beaucoup de choses qui ne t'intéressent pas énormément, ceci dit – ou qui te rendent trop jalouse pour ta propre santé mentale, tu ne saurais dire.  


Tu sais que tout n'est que leurre, pourtant. Digne de l'oasis au beau milieu du désert, miracle de la nature, endroit coloré dans un univers fade et terne, ça attire l'attention, tu peux bien le comprendre.  


Ton Instagram à toi, il ne te ressemble pas. On t'y voit souriante, toute pimpante, rayonnante, entourée d'amis à n'en plus finir. Rares sont les photos que tu postes dans lesquelles il n'y a que ton visage au centre de l'écran, nombreuses sont-elles quand il en vient de tes dernières œuvres, cependant.  


Tu partages ta passion et ta créativité, chasse aux followers oblige. Tu as un ton petit public, rien d'extraordinaire ; de quoi te sentir moins seule, sans pour autant te bercer d'illusions. Tu restes les pieds sur terre, tu maquilles un peu la réalité, c'est comme ça que ce monde fonctionne.  


_Mais tu vaux tellement plus que ces gens sans saveur, Marinette._  


Tu le sais mieux que personne, toi qui en observes les coulisses chaque jour. Car chaque membre de ce que tu appelles quotidiennement "ton groupe d'amies" est une fervente utilisatrice de ce réseau social. C'est d'ailleurs elles qui t'ont initié à cet univers, popularité ascendante accélérée par le nombre de likes.  


L'amitié et toi, c'est comme l'amour, c'est compliqué et tu fais n'importe quoi. Le plus important, c'est d'en avoir conscience. Le mieux, ce serait d'y remédier, mais ta spécialité Marinette, c'est de prendre tes aises dans une zone de confort pourtant toxique. Mais l'amour, on y reviendra plus tard.  


Toi, tu es amie avec trois filles ; trois grandes célébrités d'Instagram, celles qu'on appelle "les influenceuses", mot que tu trouves particulièrement ridicule mais... pourquoi pas.  
D'abord, il y a Lila Rossi. Originaire d'Italie, pays dont elle chante les louanges dès qu'elle en a la possibilité alors que tu sais pour sûr qu'elle n'y a jamais mis les pieds. Lila et sa voix mélodieuse, Lila et son teint basané, Lila et ses jolies courbes, Lila, Lila, Lila.

Elle qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne, qui embobine son petit monde d'un claquement de doigts, parfait exemple de l'imposture d'Instagram. Elle, son compte se réduit à des publications par dizaine de paysages exotiques, voyage rêvé pourtant irréel parce que tu le sais très bien ; Paris, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté. Lila, ce sont des mensonges, des images osées, des décors paradisiaques et des milliers de garçons à ses pieds.  


Ensuite vient Chloé Bourgeois. Extravagante, riche, puissante. Si meneuse il y a, Chloé n'en est que la plus fidèle figure. Sa vie est un bordel sans fin, mais son Instagram est si propre et carré qu'il en sent l'escroquerie à plein nez, et pourtant la voilà, haut placée sur le podium du nombre de followers, à quelques millions près.

Contrats signés avec des marques de beauté prestigieuses, liasses de billets empochés pour quelques produits figurant sur la dernière photo postée – Chloé, c'est l'argent et le pouvoir, c'est Paris dans son plus bel emballage cadeau, c'est un empire bâti sur les commentaires des admirateurs et des envieuses.  


Enfin, Kagami Tsurugi. La vaillante. La coach sportive qui encourage les plus démotivés telle la générale de guerre devant ses soldats, armée d'abonnés qu'elle rameute avec des vidéos et des placements de produits finement calés dans ses publications. Son temple, c'est sa salle de sport dernier cri, avec les dernières machines futuristes ; le reste, c'est de l'entraînement.

Armée d'une épée, sa spécialité, les fans s'agglutinent sur son compte et la voit déjà actrice dans un blockbuster américain. Kagami, c'est l'héroïne de la gente féminine, l'image de la femme fatale pleine de force que les marques s'arrachent.  


Et puis, dans tout ça, il y a toi, Marinette. Tu ne sais pas comment t'es arrivée à traîner avec ces trois pionnères de l'influence virtuelle, mais t'es bel et bien là. À te tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'atteindre leur niveau, vainement, cachée dans l'ombre de ces trois jeunes femmes, passée plus inaperçue que jamais. Ton authenticité s'écroule et tes masques s'accumulent.  


Tu te dis privilégiée d'être copine avec des filles comme elles, leurs millions d'abonnés ne pourraient qu'approuver. Une sacrée équipe, quand on y pense, pas vrai ? Votre point commun ne se résume qu'à vos débuts d'études, quand vos chemins se sont bêtement croisés et ne se sont pas séparés depuis, du moins pas vraiment.  


Tu es là parce que tu ne vois pas d'ailleurs. Tu es là parce que, honnêtement Marinette, où pourrais-tu aller si tu venais à les quitter ?  


Cavalières de l'Apocalypse au nombre de quatre, ta place ne changera jamais. Lila la Dépouilleuse, Chloé la Conquérante, Kagami la Guerrière, et toi alors ? Il ne reste que le dernier du défilé et tu ris jaune.  


Peut-être que ça ne te va pas si mal que ça, finalement ; Marinette la Faucheuse.  


Trois coups secs à ta porte te font sursauter, te ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Tu soupires, te lèves difficilement de ton lit, passes devant la fenêtre et traverses ton appartement d'une démarche lasse. Il est tard, tu sais déjà qui tu vas trouver derrière la porte.  


— Luka, dis-tu d'une voix tendue, façon incertaine de le saluer et de montrer ton agacement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  


_C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_  


Il débarque comme une fleur, avec son sourire à croquer – tu t'énerves toi-même, Marinette, et tu entames déjà un mouvement du bras pour lui claquer la porte au nez, mais il te devance et pose sa main sur ladite porte, t'empêchant net de la fermer.  


— S'il te plaît Marinette, je suis désolé.  


— Oui, bien sûr, je te crois. Allez, salut...  


Seconde tentative, deuxième échec, tu soupires en lâchant le battant pour croiser les bras, le visage fermé.  


— Je suis sincère Mari', j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps avec le groupe et...  


— Au point de ne pas avoir le temps de m'envoyer un message ? Va te faire foutre Luka, arrête de me prendre pour une idiote.  


Mais tu es une idiote Marinette, c'est bien ça le problème. L'amour, on s'en rappelle, avec toi c'est compliqué et tu fais n'importe quoi, toujours, sans exception. T'as eu des peines de cœur dans ta jeunesse, évidemment, et t'as fini par t'en remettre, forcément.  


Mais Luka... Luka, voilà, ce n'est pas pareil. Luka et toi n'avez jamais été un couple officiel, Luka c'est le musicien en vogue qui n'a pas le droit d'avoir une copine – qui n'en veut pas, du moins, à cause des tournées et des fans, parce qu'il n'est pas encore assez connu pour s'inquiéter des paparazzis mais promis, ça va arriver, qu'il dit sans cesse.  


Luka c'est ton coup de cœur et ton plan cul, Luka c'est celui qui s'en va aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Luka c'est rien, c'est le néant.  


Pourtant te voilà Marinette, à le laisser rentrer chez toi, finalement, puis à finir par écouter ses explications, et le récit de sa vie palpitante, ses voyages, ses concerts, ses projets qui n'en finissent plus, ses rêves qui étouffent les tiens.  


Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, pas vrai ? Ne sois pas amie avec lui, ou tu te réveilleras le lendemain dans ses draps.  


Êtes-vous seulement amis ? T'en sais rien Marinette, tu ne sais plus, t'as pas la tête à réfléchir à ça. Il t'embrasse et ton cerveau est mis sur pause, tu réponds à son baiser parce que tu ne sais même pas le repousser, parce que tu n'es qu'un pantin désarticulé dans ses bras. Il plaque ton corps contre le sien, il soulève ton t-shirt, tu laisses échapper une expiration qu'il croit de désir.  


Puis vous vous dirigez vers ta chambre, vous repassez devant la fenêtre, vous laissez vos vêtements sur votre sillage.  


Pourtant tu t'en rends compte, Marinette, que son parfum te paraît étrangement fade, que ses mèches de cheveux bleues te semblent terriblement ternes, que ses grognements de plaisir te laissent royalement indifférente.  


Il s'en va comme il est arrivé, Luka, parce qu'il a toujours été comme ça. Son portable sonne, il doit prendre l'appel, il quitte ton appartement si rapidement que t'es même pas sûre que vous venez de coucher ensemble – mais la porte claque, signifiant son départ, et toi tu es encore allongée sur ton lit, à moitié nue dans tes draps froids, le vide dans l'âme.  


Tu te détestes, à abdiquer si facilement comme ça. T'es naïve Marinette, t'es une idiote finie, aucune force d'esprit dans le crâne pour le repousser. Prochaine fois, tu le jures, tu ne lui ouvres même pas – c'est déjà ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire trois semaines auparavant, et maintenant regarde-toi.  


Sentiment d'inachevé dans tes entrailles, tu grognes et jettes ton oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis tu finis par te lever pour te rhabiller et aller te faire à manger ; comme si de rien n'était.  


_Mais tu ne mérites pas ça Marinette, tu le sais, pas vrai ?_  


_Alors pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Après-midi ensoleillée, beauté qui revient,  
Etats d'âme effacés du revers de la main.  
Surprise dans le regard, étonnement réjoui,  
Deux cœurs irrémédiablement séduits.

Et la clochette tinte.

Tu as hésité à revenir, Marinette. La venue de Luka l'autre soir t'a laissée un goût amer en bouche, tu n'étais pas d'humeur à rejouer une comédie et partir à la conquête d'un autre garçon qui, forcément, sera un con aussi.

Parce que tu commences à croire que tu les attires, aimant à _connards_ que tu es, sans nul doute, ça en devient pénible.

Des relations qui se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main, des flirts à n'en plus savoir quoi faire, toujours le même résultat ; ils piétinent ton cœur ou te prennent pour une imbécile, si ce n'est même les deux comme Luka.

Mais il faut que tu reprennes les rênes de ta vie, Marinette. C'est ce que Lila a dit par message sur votre groupe, quand tu leur as raconté ta mésaventure avec le musicien ; tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu leur as dit, c'est plus fort que toi.

Et si Lila a tenté de te réconforter avec toute l'hypocrisie possible, Chloé n'a pas mâché ses mots et t'a traitée de "réelle abrutie", et le pire c'est que tu n'as même pas pu la contredire. Kagami, elle, n'a réagi qu'en émojis ; tantôt l'émoji "lève les yeux au ciel", tantôt l'émoji "rouge de colère", tantôt le facepalm qu'elle affectionne particulièrement vis-à-vis de toi. Rien d'étonnant. 

Alors quand tu entres dans cette boutique, tu te dis que, bêtement, tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Il pourrait te mettre le pire râteau de ton existence, n'être qu'une histoire d'un soir comme tant d'autres, briser ton cœur sans la moindre pitié, au moins, tu repartiras sans regret. 

Ta vie sentimentale est déjà un désastre, comment ce beau vendeur pourrait empirer la situation ?

Et quand tu passes la porte de la boutique, que tu vois son regard brillant de stupeur se braquer sur toi, avant qu'un sourire angélique ne vienne étirer ses lèvres, tu crois fondre sur place, Marinette. La moindre once d'hésitation disparaît de ton corps, tes joues s'empourprent, pourtant tu ne recules pas.

Reprends les rênes de ta vie, Dupain-Cheng.

— Je pensais sincèrement que vous n'alliez pas revenir, commence-t-il d'une voix étrangement posée. 

— Pourquoi donc ?

— J'étais à ça de croire que je vous avais vraiment effrayée, la dernière fois.

Tu lâches un rire à peine sonore, haussant une épaule dans une allure presque candide. Tu habilles de nouveau ton visage de ce masque d'innocence qui te va à ravir,  
_mais qui ne correspond pas le moins du monde à ta vraie nature._

— Il m'en faut plus pour m'effrayer, vous savez. 

Échange de sourires, sous la poitrine, le cœur s'emballe. 

— Vous avez fini votre pièce ? demande-t-il gentiment, t'arrachant un sourire. Pour l'école ?

— Pas encore, mais, hum... Ça devrait bientôt être bon, je crois ?

Tu n'es franchement pas sûre. En réalité, tu ne l'es jamais quant à tes créations, Marinette ; tu attends toujours l'approbation des filles pour dire que tu as pleinement terminé. C'est bête, tu le sais, mais ça fait des années que tu fonctionnes comme ça... alors changer maintenant risque d'être compliqué.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça. Enfin, si vous partagez votre création, évidemment.  


Tu bloques un moment, prise de court. Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là, au juste ?

— Vous voulez dire... sur Instagram ?

À son tour de donner l'impression d'être pris sur le fait. Il plisse le nez et esquisse un sourire gêné, détournant le regard comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de bêtise. Tu trouverais ça adorable si tu n'étais pas si déroutée.

— Je me suis rendu compte que je vous suivais déjà avant de vous rencontrer... Promis, je ne suis pas un stalker, hein !

Tu laisses échapper un soupir amusé, comme soulagée. Non, effectivement, il n'a rien d'un "stalker", c'est plutôt toi qui es vite désemparée, Marinette, à la limite d'une paranoïa étrange.

Tu as moins d'abonnés que les filles, mais tu as quand même un joli nombre de followers qui frôle les cent mille. Alors, d'accord, tu veux bien concevoir que la probabilité de tomber sous le charme d'un de tes abonnés n'est pas du tout impossible.

— J'en suis plutôt honorée, dis-tu avec une espièglerie sortie de tu-ne-sais-où. Et si la proposition de visiter un véritable atelier de modéliste sûrement très doué tient toujours... 

— Bien sûr ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être honoré après ce compliment.

Il te jette un clin d'œil et toi, Marinette, idiote en chef, tu te mets juste à sourire comme une imbécile. Fleur bleue qui ne cesse de rêver, qui n'a pas peur de faner, tu suis le beau jeune homme à travers la boutique – il y a quelques clients, pas énormément, de quoi te rassurer. 

— Nino, tu peux t'occuper de devant ? J'arrive, déclare-t-il d'une voix assez forte.

— Pas de problème !

Intriguée, tu jettes un regard vers la personne qui vient de répondre ; un garçon qui doit avoir ton âge, métissé, plutôt grand, des lunettes à monture noire sur le nez. Plus décontracté que son collègue, tu dois bien le remarquer. Il t'adresse un sourire amical quoique très professionnel, tu fais de même, avant de reporter ton attention sur le premier vendeur qui vient d'entrer dans une pièce au fond du magasin.

— Bienvenue dans mon antre, lance-t-il avec ironie, appuyant dans un même temps sur l'interrupteur. 

Le néon grésille, incertain, comme peureux de montrer ce qui se cache dans la pièce. Enfin, la lumière blanche illumine les reliefs, timide ammeublement qui décore l'endroit, qui reflète le travail d'un artiste acharné.

Tu le devines assez bien, Marinette, il y a quelques ressemblances avec ton atelier à toi – ton appartement, plutôt. Tu n'as pas le luxe d'exercer ta passion ailleurs que dans ton humble demeure, à vrai dire.

— Vous avez l'habitude de faire visiter votre atelier comme ça ?

Tu te fais malicieuse, la situation s'y prête. Tu t'avances au centre de la pièce, te dirigeant instinctivement vers l'établi qui trône fièrement comme la pièce maîtresse de ce lieu sacré.

— Pas vraiment. Qu'à mes amis et les gens passionnés comme moi.

Tu lui jettes une œillade, peut-être pour vérifier la sincérité de ses propos – tu ne vois qu'un léger sourire et un aimable regard, d'autant plus envoûtant de par ses éclats de jade qui scintillent sous la clarté du néon.

— Vous êtes observateur.

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire._

Puis il y a un peu d'ironie, quand tu dis ça. Parce que tu sens son regard rivé sur toi, sur la courbe de tes épaules, sur le mouvement aérien de tes doigts qui caressent les outils, les surfaces des meubles, les bouts de tissus qui traînent en vrac. 

— Je me sens un peu privilégiée, finalement, déclares-tu soudainement en tournant la tête vers lui, un sourire taquin peint sur le visage.

Il lâche un rire mélodieux et ton cœur palpite dans sa cage comme un oiseau qui tente de s'échapper. Pourpre des joues qui revient, tu détournes le regard et ton sourire disparaît derrière tes mèches de cheveux.

Il y a des papiers qui traînent, sur l'établi. Ça attire ton attention mais tu te sens bête, à examiner quelque chose qui pourrait être personnel – tu poses une question débile, tu ne t'entends pas trop parler, tu essayes juste de faire la conversation pour ne pas paraître gênante.

Il te répond, s'étire un peu dans ses explications, et toi, tu hoches distraitement la tête ; mais ton regard est happé par ces deux mots inscrits sur le haut d'une des feuilles.

Plus que deux mots, ce qui semblerait être son nom. 

— Agreste ? souffles-tu avec curiosité. 

Tu établis un nouveau contact visuel avec lui, tu aperçois l'air étonné qu'il arbore et tu sens un peu mal, sur le coup.

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas... je n'ai pas regardé.

Il a l'air un peu perturbé, si bien qu'il te rejoint pour assembler les feuilles un peu éparpillées en un tas plus propre.

— C'est rien, pas de souci, c'est pas très bien rangé.

Il sourit pour la énième fois, tu crois percevoir une sincérité dans ses pommettes légèrement relevées, alors tu ne dis rien de plus pour ne pas t'enfoncer davantage.

Ce nom te dit quelque chose, mais tu n'arrives pas à déterminer la raison pour laquelle il te semble si familier. Puis, le beau blond te sort de tes pensées quand il se place devant toi, presque solennellement, et qu'il te tend sa main droite dans une pose des plus sérieuses.

— C'est vrai que je ne me suis même pas présenté. Adrien Agreste, enchanté.  
Tu souffles du nez, amusée, puis tu serres sa main avec le même air appliqué qu'il te donne.

— Marinette Dupain-Cheng, murmures-tu. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

***

— ...Marinette, tu m'écoutes ?

Tu as un semblant de sursaut en redressant brusquement la tête.  
Kagami te fixe, tu n'es pas sûre qu'elle soit vraiment furieuse ou si elle s'inquiète d'une quelconque façon – de toute manière, tu n'es jamais sûre de rien, avec Kagami. 

Qu'elle soit heureuse, triste, en colère, son expression du visage reste indéniablement la même. Et toi, tu es incapable de déceler le moindre indice qui puisse te faire deviner dans quel état elle se trouve.

— Pardon, je répondais à un message... 

Ceci dit, tu perçois une lueur d'agacement dans ses yeux noisette. Soit. Cette fois, c'est justifié, tu veux bien l'admettre.

— Et qui est celui à qui tu envoies des messages qui est plus important que ce que je dis ?

Kagami la vaillante te gronde comme une mère. Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas ça ; qu'on puisse aller à l'opposé de son sens, rivière déchaînée qu'on oserait guère remonter à contre-courant. 

Mais Marinette, tu ne te défiles pas si facilement. Certes, peut-être que tu vaux moins qu'elle – peut-être que tu n'as pas son charme, son assurance, sa beauté, sa puissance, sa richesse. Pourtant, Kagami...

Kagami, c'est compliqué.

Kagami, elle donne l'impression d'être plus flexible avec toi qu'avec Chloé ou Lila. Aussi impitoyable peut-elle être, quand c'est toi, elle est plus clémente, plus compréhensive...

Ou peut-être que tu te fais des idées, Marinette.

Alors pendant un instant, tu hésites à lui parler d'Adrien, à lui raconter que ça fait déjà une semaine que vous vous parlez tous les jours, tous les soirs, tout le temps, dès que vous en avez l'occasion, et que tu adores ça.

Mais tu te lances quand même :

— Eh bien, j'ai fait la rencontre de...

Et le soupir qu'elle laisse échapper est si bruyant qu'il te coupe net dans ton élan. 

— D'un nouveau Luka, c'est ça ? 

D'accord, elle n'est peut-être pas si clémente que ça, finalement. À ton tour de soupirer, comme vaincue, toi qui déclares forfait beaucoup trop facilement quand tu n'as pas le courage de contester – pas devant ce genre d'arguments, en tout cas.

— Je croyais qu'on s'était mises d'accord pour ne plus jamais reparler de lui, grommelles-tu, touchée dans ton ego déjà peu aguerri.

— Tu mérites mieux que ça, Marinette.

Tu relèves les yeux vers elle, presque étonnée ; si sa voix est restée neutre, son ton distant, presque froid, tu as cru entendre une certaine intonation dans ton prénom qui te laisse pantoise.

Une sorte de tristesse, peut-être.

Mais comme toujours, le visage de Kagami est complètement fermé, inaccessible, impossible à déchiffrer. Remparts qu'elle s'est construite il y a des années, trop pour y remédier, entre Kagami et le monde, c'est une barrière infranchissable qui s'étend. Des frontières immuables et des murs de glace contre lesquels tu ne cesses de buter,  
tu as lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps.

Tant que tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, et le silence s'écroule sur cette dernière phrase.

_Tu mérites mieux que ça, Marinette._

Ton portable vibre contre ta hanche à ce moment-là ; mais tant pis, Adrien attendra.

***

— Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Mari', j'espère que tu es enfin tombée sur le bon.

Lila te sourit avec toute la gentillesse du monde, bonté sans limite, bon Dieu qu'on lui donnerait sans confession. Tu lui rends son sourire, presque gênée ; l'amertume te vient en bouche, néanmoins. 

Tu sais très bien que Lila n'est pas une personne de confiance. Quand tu as su ce qu'elle a fait avec l'ex petit-ami de Chloé, il y a un an, tu préfères prendre tes distances avec elle, en toute honnêteté. Lila est un ange, les masques tombent et voilà le Diable en personne.

Pourtant, toi, tu n'as pas le courage de déclarer la guerre, et tu entres dans son jeu, tu as d'autres chats à fouetter. Fut un temps, tu ne supportais pas le moins du monde le mensonge ; l'ironie du destin fait que tu es la pire des hypocrites, désormais.

— Merci Lila, minaudes-tu d'un sourire amical. Mais je vais éviter de me faire des plans sur la comète, cette fois... On sait comment ça a terminé avec le dernier.

— Pff, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Ne jamais te faire d'illusion. Les hommes sont tous les mêmes.

Tu jettes un regard à Chloé, muette comme une carpe, observant son profil quelques secondes, assez pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de s'en rendre compte et de t'envoyer sauvagement bouler.

Tu la connais, Chloé, peut-être même que c'est celle que tu connais le mieux dans le quatuor, finalement. La comédie est parfaite, tu ne peux pas lui enlever ça.

Chloé, c'est l'indifférence masquée de mépris, c'est celle qui repousse et marque une distance conséquente pour éviter le moindre approchement indésirable.

C'est surtout le cœur brisé, Chloé. 

Tu grinces des dents quand ton regard se pose sur Lila, qui laisse échapper un gloussement à la remarque de la jeune Bourgeois. Ça te tue, de dire que les seules personnes que Chloé autorise à pénétrer dans son cercle restreint de proches sont celles qui puissent lui porter le plus préjudice, et ce sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

— Je sais Chloé, soupires-tu alors que vous pénétrez toutes les trois dans le hall de la grande discothèque. Je reste méfiante, voilà tout...

— Tu n'avais pas l'air très méfiante quand tu as accepté de visiter son "atelier", ceci dit. Il aurait très bien pu te droguer, et te couper en petits morceaux, _right_ ?

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel et Lila ricane, tandis que, entre vous deux, Chloé ne cille pas une seconde ; visiblement très sérieuse, et certaine de ce qu'elle avance. Elle n'a pas spécialement tort, tu veux bien l'avouer, mais quand même... Ta malchance de chat noir n'irait pas jusque-là, si ?

Vous entrez enfin dans la pièce principale de la boîte de nuit, faisant face à la foule dense de fêtards qui s'agglutinent les uns aux autres, formant une masse compacte dans l'obscurité de l'endroit. La musique bourdonne déjà dans tes oreilles, tu as l'impression que le sol tremble sous tes escarpins ; mais peut-être que tu resterais des heures là, à observer avec minutie le ballet pittoresque des gens en quête désespérée de dopamine, qui ne la trouvent plus que dans les basses des enceintes et les doses bar de leur vodka-orange bien trop chère.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas de Chloé et Lila, évidemment. Elles, elles filent vers les escaliers non loin de là, évitant soigneusement de toucher n'importe quelle personne ou objet du rez-de-chaussée, l'étage "des pauvres et des MST" selon miss Bourgeois. Tu les suis, timidement, grimpant les marches rouge velours pour atteindre le premier étage en mezzanine, le _carré VIP_ , entre autres.

Le videur qui garde l'étage n'a qu'à jeter un coup d'œil en contrebas pour vous voir arriver et vous laisser passer sans un mot – tu arrives enfin à t'introduire sans qu'il ne t'arrête dans ton élan, forçant Chloé à préciser que tu es bel et bien avec elles, et non pas une fan qui tente de s'incruster comme une clandestine. Ça te ferait presque du bien à l'ego.

Ceci dit, ton narcissime redescend vite ; ici, tu as l'impression de faire tâche, avec ta robe certes élégante, mais plutôt passe-partout comparée à la tenue chic et hors de prix des deux filles que tu suis.

— Et tu disais quoi tout à l'heure, au fait ? Qu'il t'a invité à une soirée ?

Lila reprend la discussion maintenant que vous vous trouvez dans un endroit moins... bruyant. Ici, la musique est forte mais on s'entend mieux parler – et puis, on voit mieux où on met les pieds aussi, l'éclairage étant de mise pour ne pas rater une miette du luxe.

— Plus ou moins, un gala de charité plus précisément. Il m'a expliqué que son père y était toujours invité avant, mais que lui n'y allait jamais habituellement.

Tu te perds dans tes explications, tentant du mieux que tu peux de retranscrire celles d'Adrien. Vous continuez de marcher, n'ayant aucun mal à vous faufiler puisqu'ici, il y a beaucoup moins de monde qu'à l'étage d'en bas, que vous pouvez observer à travers les vitres.

Vu de là-haut, cet effet de masse gluante qui se meut dans l'obscurité est clairement accentué, tu trouves ça presque dégoûtant, Marinette ; Chloé commence à déteindre sur toi.

— C'est tellement chou ! s'extasie Lila alors que vous vous approchez d'un coin détente vide – ou presque, puisque tu aperçois la chevelure de Kagami au-dessus du dossier d'un des canapés. Si tu veux des conseils pour ta tenue, n'hésite surtout pas ! 

— Merci beaucoup Lila.

Elle t'adresse un immense sourire et, du coin de l'œil, tu vois Chloé rouler des yeux, quoiqu'elle reste muette, l'air toujours aussi ronchonne. 

— Salut les filles, lance Kagami avec une certaine lassitude, terriblement calme, comme à son habitude.

Vous lui retournez ses salutations de concert bien qu'avec différents degrés d'enthousiasme, celui de Chloé frôlant le zéro pointé.

— Et c'est quand, alors, ce gala de charité ?

Tu es quelque peu surprise que Chloé s'intéresse à ce que tu racontes – c'est rare, parce que tu as l'habitude qu'elle t'ignore, ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid, maintenant. Tu la dévisages alors que vous vous installez sur les fauteuils en cuir, déconcertée, mais tu n'oses pas faire une quelconque remarque là-dessus.

— Samedi prochain.

Et tu ne vois pas le regard intrigué, si ce n'est même anxieux, que te lance Kagami à ce moment-là. 

— Hm, répond simplement Chloé, commençant déjà à remplir les flûtes de champagne de façon peu patiente. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand il te laissera tomber après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, comme l'autre clochard.

Tu soupires silencieusement, préférant ne pas répondre, comme à chaque fois – le langage irrévencieux de la jeune Bourgeois contraste totalement avec sa posture, ses bijoux, sa coiffure maîtrisée au millimètre près, son auriculaire relevé alors qu'elle soulève sa coupe de champagne, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

— À nous quatres !

Vous l'imitez, sans trop broncher, et tu prends une première gorgée du liquide dorée ; avec la nette impression que la soirée risque d'être _incroyablement_ longue.


	3. Chapter 3

La tête tourne, images floues, alcool dans le sang,  
Dans le brouillard vient l'amour naissant.  
Prince charmant sauve demoiselle en détresse,  
Avant que l'occasion ne disparaisse.

Et le cristal tinte.

Tu n'as pas compté les verres. Trois, cinq, neuf, ça va vite, les bouteilles s'enchaînent, ça chauffe dans ta tête. Tu te sens mieux, plus légère, plus gaie – les filles rigolent plus facilement, l'atmosphère est moins tendue qu'à votre arrivée.

Amitié et complicité qui ne reposent que sur des litres de boissons alcoolisées, tu trouves ça terriblement triste, Marinette. C'est ton côté mélancolique qui ressurgit, tes neurones défectueux à cause de l'éthanol que tu ne cesses d'ingurgiter. 

Puis la musique revient à tes oreilles, tu crois percevoir un rythme que tu affectionnes, tu te relèves et le cycle recommence. Tu danses, tu bouges, contre Lila qui rit aux éclats et bientôt Chloé vous rejoint, oubliés tes états d'âme et tes problèmes.

Puis, tu ne sais pas trop comment t'es arrivée là. Les toilettes des femmes, où se marient avec subtilité le noir et l'or ; mais tu te fiches un peu de la décoration pourtant magnifique. Tu jauges ton reflet dans l'immense miroir au-dessus des lavabos, tu tentes d'ajuster quelques mèches rebelles dans ta coiffure pourtant défaite, pour finalement abandonner et tout enlever, laissant tes cheveux retomber gracieusement sur tes omoplates.

— Marinette, Marinette ! 

Entre en trombe la silhouette de Lila, encore moins sobre que toi, qui tient un verre dans chaque main. Elle chancelle jusqu'à toi sur ses talons hauts – comment fait-elle pour marcher avec ça, saoule, sans tomber ?

— Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Elle parle un peu fort, elle pose ses verres sans précaution sur le rebord du lavabo, puis elle prend tes mains dans les siennes, toute guillerette ; tant que ça en devient contagieux, et tu te mets à rire pour rien.

— Devine qui est là !

Mais tu ne ris plus du tout quand vous retournez dans la salle principale du premier étage, remplie de gosses de riches, enfants de la bourgeoisie parisienne dont tu ne fais même pas partie, Marinette – non, ça ne te fait pas rire, qu'il soit là.

Luka.

Lui et son groupe de musiciens _débiles_ , l'envie de lui arracher la tête te prend, tu restes digne comme tu peux alors que le cocktail peu fameux de la colère et de l'alcool se met à couler dans tes veines et que ton sang ne fait qu'un tour.

— Je pars, que tu siffles en lâchant la main de Lila qui t'a guidée jusqu'ici, puis en filant vers les fauteuils où tu as laissé tes affaires.

— Marinette !

— Marinette attends !

Tu les entends t'appeler, mais même si tu ne les ignorais pas, tu ne saurais absolument pas dire qui est en train de t'interpeller de la sorte à travers la salle. Lila, sans aucun doute, Luka, si il a fini par te repérer. Faut dire que tu es tout sauf discrète, crispée, tendue, le pas qui se veut lourd et direct alors que tu es à deux doigts de perdre l'équilibre.

— Marinette je t'en prie !

Tu sens quelqu'un attraper ta main alors que tu récupères ta veste et ton sac ; tu te libères aussitôt de son emprise et la furie se réveille.

— Ne me touche pas ! hurles-tu, presque hystérique, en faisant brusquement volte-face.

Luka te fixe, penaud, les deux mains levées en signe de paix. Il s'apprête à parler, sûrement pour se justifier, pour s'excuser, pour te convaincre – de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, t'en as rien à foutre, Marinette – mais tu ne lui en laisses pas le temps :

— Dégage de ma vue ou je te jure que je t'arrache la carotide.

Ta voix est incertaine quoique tonitruante, pourtant ton ton est ferme, assuré ; c'est la fausse détermination que t'offre l'éthanol qui parle, à vrai dire.

Luka n'ose pas répliquer sur le coup, et tant mieux, ça te laisse le temps de faire demi-tour pour atteindre les escaliers. Tu es prête à demander au vigile de ne laisser personne te suivre, mais ta cervelle tourne au ralenti et le temps que l'idée germe dans ta tête, tu es déjà au rez-de-chaussée.

Tu crois entendre des bribes de voix crier ton prénom, mais bientôt, la musique couvre n'importe quel son qui puisse atteindre tes tympans déjà peu fonctionnels. Tu as du mal à descendre les escaliers avec tes escarpins, tu as même l'impression de marcher très lentement quand tu traverses le hall bien plus calme – même si les murs sont incapables de bloquer le _boum-boum_ incessant de la discothèque –, pourtant personne ne te rattrape. 

Du moins, pas avant que tu te retrouves à l'extérieur, enfilant ton manteau comme tu peux, l'étau de chaleur qui enveloppe ton corps se brisant violemment dans le froid de la nuit. 

— Marinette s'il te plaît, arrête de réagir comme ça. Alors ça y est, à chaque fois qu'on va se croiser quelque part, tu vas partir comme une cinglée ?

Mal de crâne qui s'immisce, bourdonnement incessant, mélange désastreux qui provoque une absence évidente de raison. Non, tu ne réfléchis pas vraiment, Marinette, parce que, lorsque tu regardes Luka, tu n'as qu'un seul désir ; lui envoyer ton poing dans le nez et l'entendre se briser sous tes phalanges.

Promis, tu n'es pas violente, pourtant.

_Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas, c'est lui qui te provoque._

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal au juste ? Je croyais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde tous les... 

— Oh je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes... tes conneries, craches-tu, effectuant un pas sur le côté pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Va chier, tu m'énerves.

Ce n'est pas que t'es à court d'arguments, c'est plutôt que tu n'as pas la force mentale requise pour réfléchir convenablement et lui balancer tes quatre vérités dans la figure de façon claire, nette et précise. Tu sais qu'avec le nombre de verres que tu as bu, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu gagnes cette dispute déjà bien assez pathétique comme ça.

Non, tu veux juste qu'il te laisse tranquille, voilà tout.

— Sérieusement Mari', arrête de... 

— Toi ! t'écries-tu en le pointant du doigt, enragée. Toi, toi arrête de me donner des ordres, et arrête de... m'appeler, de venir chez moi, j'veux plus te voir, c'est clair ? Fous-moi la paix Luka !

Comme si ça allait être assez pour qu'il batte en retraite, pas vrai ? Non, il ne lâche pas l'affaire, Luka, il ne lâche jamais l'affaire – t'as envie de le tuer.

— S'il te plaît... 

Voilà qu'il minaude, qu'il t'implore, voilà qu'il joue la carte du pathos parce que, évidemment, il le sait ; toi t'es une éponge à émotions, Marinette. Tu finis par céder, toujours, tout le temps, t'es minable, c'est tout. 

Et peut-être qu'il a perçu une brèche sur ton visage. Tes sourcils sont froncés mais ton regard est hagard, à mille lieux de la réalité. Alors il ammorce un geste de la main vers toi, sûrement pour attraper la tienne, pour te faire rester, t'empêcher de fuir – parce que tu ne réussis jamais à fuir.

Mais si. Si, cette fois-ci, tu as les tripes de t'enfuir, Marinette. Tu vas y arriver. Tu ne peux pas laisser cette occasion de t'échapper de ses griffes filer sous tes yeux.

— J'ai dit : Va. Chier, siffles-tu dégageant sa main d'un mouvement brusque. 

Derrière lui, tu aperçois des silhouettes dans la lumière du hall, une chevelure blonde, une robe rouge, Chloé, Lila – ça se bouscule si fort dans ta tête que tu as l'impression qu'elle va exploser. 

Tu veux juste fuir.

Alors tu n'attends pas plus longtemps, sans la moindre hésitation, tu t'élances sur la route après avoir vérifié maladroitement qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture. Incapable de dire si tu cours vraiment ou si tu trottines avec tes chaussures peu adaptées, mais tu fais comme tu peux.

Tu remontes l'avenue le plus rapidement possible pour atteindre la prochaine station de métro, ignorant les appels dans ton dos ; parce qu'ils t'appellent tous, mais aucun d'entre eux ne vient jusqu'à toi. 

_Et c'est tant mieux._

***

Tes talons claquent sur le bitume du trottoir, ta main gauche maintient les pans de ton manteau sous ta poitrine – car, dans la précipitation, tu n'as pas pris la peine de le fermer correctement, évidemment –, ta main droite tient fermement ta sacoche qui pendouille sur ton épaule, tes cheveux détachés volent au vent ; et peut-être, Marinette, que tu aurais l'allure d'une mannequin en plein tournage d'une pub pour une marque de luxe si tu n'étais pas si _éméchée_.

On te dirait que la lueur des lampadaires des grandes avenues parisiennes te va étrangement bien au teint, tu dirais que tant pis, la seule lumière que tu cherches, c'est celle de la bouche du métro. Enfin, tu la trouves, d'ailleurs ; alors, papillon attiré par l'ampoule, tu dévales les escaliers pour te rendre sous terre. Il n'y a pas un chat, dans les couloirs frais, et à cette heure-ci – tu ne sais pas quelle heure il est exactement, il est juste tard, c'est tout ce que tu peux dire –, tu dois bien l'admettre, c'est complètement effrayant. 

Et puis, à cause du froid, de la colère, de la peur, tu es brutalement redescendue de ton petit nuage, Marinette. Finie la sensation de flottement et de légèreté, vient déjà la migraine de la gueule de bois – puis ton foie est en train de faire des siennes aussi. Quelle fin de soirée désastreuse.

Heureusement que tu as prévu ta carte car toi, tu n'as pas de chauffeur attitré comme Chloé ou Kagami, et tu n'as pas assez d'argent sur toi pour te payer un taxi comme Lila. En vérité tu n'as pas vérifié, mais tant pis, c'est trop tard maintenant.

Et te voilà sur le quai du métro. Seule.

Tu soupires en ramenant tes cheveux en arrière, basculant ta tête d'un même geste ; encore une fois, cela te donne le vertige, et tu dois te remettre aussitôt dans ta position initiale pour ne pas tomber. 

En attendant la prochaine tram, tu te mets à fouiller dans ta sacoche non sans mal à la recherche de ton portable, en vain. Pas moyen de trouver ce foutu... 

Dans ta soudaine fureur, tu fais tomber un objet de ton sac – objet qui n'est autre qu'un tube de rouge à lèvres, que tu as à peine le temps de voir rouler puisqu'il chute du quai, disparaissant ainsi sur les rails. 

— Putain de... marmonnes-tu, la voix enrouée.

Tu crois que l'alcool s'est tassé pour te donner un semblant de lucidité, mais tu te plantes Marinette. Ta matière grise est encore embrumée, parce que tu ne pensais pas que tu étais si proche du bord... 

Et puis, pire encore ; voilà que tu as la bonne idée de te rapprocher un peu plus pour te mettre à genoux et tendre le bras dans le vide, la moitié du corps penchée au-dessus des rails. 

Tes doigts frôlent le tube de rouge à lèvres, mais pas moyen de l'attraper. Allez, tu es à ça de le récupérer, un rouge à lèvres Chanel bon sang, tu ne peux pas le laisser là... 

Ce qui suit est trop rapide pour que ton cerveau enregistre toutes les informations données.

D'abord, tu sens une poigne adroite quoique ferme te tirer en arrière, puis quelque chose passer à vitesse grand V devant toi, tes cheveux fouettant ton visage à cause du souffle provoqué par l'engin. 

Tu te retrouves ainsi sur les fesses, complètement désorientée, tant que, pendant plusieurs secondes, tu ne sens pas la présence juste derrière toi.

— Tu n'as rien ?

La voix est essoufflée, véritablement inquiète, masculine, mais surtout familière. Ou peut-être n'est-ce que ton imagination déformée par des molécules d'éthanol...

— Non ça va, je... merci, bafouilles-tu, confuse.

Tu sens du mouvement près de toi – visiblement, ton sauveur s'est lui aussi retrouvé à terre puisqu'il se relève, et à peine debout, il s'empresse de te tendre une main pour t'aider à faire de même. Tu redresses enfin la tête pour croiser son regard, au moins voir à quoi il ressemble, et...

Et deux émeraudes.

— Adrien ? 

Ses lèvres esquissent aussitôt un doux sourire alors que tu attrapes enfin sa main, te retrouvant à ton tour sur tes jambes pourtant peu stables.

_Telle une biche qui peine à tenir sur ses pattes._

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ta voix traîne un peu dans tes mots, tu n'es pas encore entièrement remise de tes émotions – c'est compliqué, quand on se trouve dans un état comme le tien, en même temps.

— Je t'ai aperçue dans la rue toute seule, alors j'ai voulu m'assurer que tout allait bien, et...

— Et tu m'as sauvée la vie, soupires-tu, presque exaspérée de toi-même. Ou du moins ma tête... 

Il lâche un rire franc qui t'arrache un sourire – ta vue est un peu floue, tu t'en rends compte maintenant que t'essayes de le dévisager ; ses traits du visage sont beaucoup moins nets, pour autant, ses yeux que tu aimes tant, tu les perçois comme un phare dans l'océan. 

— Viens, je vais appeler un taxi. Ce sera plus sûr que le métro.

— Non t'inquiète pas ! Je... je vais... 

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire en réalité, Marinette, tu racontes juste n'importe quoi. Et puis tu ne sais pas si c'est la lumière blanche du métro qui te donne cet effet, mais les vertiges reprennent, ton estomac se retourne, ta tête te fait souffrir et bon sang, voilà que la nausée se rajoute à la fête... 

— Si j'insiste, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te laisser rentrer seule dans cet état.

Il est adorable, Adrien. Tu te mets à glousser comme une gamine, visiblement perturbée qu'on puisse s'occuper de toi ainsi alors que les filles qui te servent d'amies ne se sont toujours pas pointées pour vérifier que tu vas bien.

Tant pis, tu t'en fous. T'as pas besoin d'elles. T'as jamais eu besoin d'elles, ou peut-être que si, quelques fois, enfin ça dépend.

Puis merde. T'as peut-être besoin d'elles, en fait.

*** 

— Encore merci Adrien, bredouilles-tu comme une enfant, affalée sur le siège arrière du taxi. Je crois que je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est sans toi.

Il semble arborer un air amusé alors qu'il t'assure que ce n'est rien, que c'est normal, quelque chose dans ce genre.

La voiture roule tranquillement dans les rues sombres et vides de Paris, mais tu n'es pas à ton aise pour autant. Parce que t'as bu trop d'alcool – pas moyen de faire le compte exact des verres et shots que t'as avalé – et en plus de ça, tu n'as rien mangé. Ton foie est en train de crier sa souffrance dans tes tripes, et la nausée n'a toujours pas daigné se faire la malle. 

Tu cherches une position plus confortable, ne sachant guère si le trajet sera long ou non ; t'es pas assez sobre pour te repérer à travers la vitre. Te voilà donc entièrement tournée vers Adrien, assis à tes côtés, la tête posée sur le dossier et le regard rivé sur le jeune homme.

Et il ne te remarque pas, au début, observant le paysage qui défile d'un air pensif.

Tes yeux suivent la courbe de son profil, de son front, de son nez, de ses lèvres, son menton, puis tu détailles ses cheveux blonds, comme si tu essayais de retenir l'emplacement exact de chacune de ses mèches dorées. Enfin, tu t'attardes sur le reste de son corps, son blouson noir qui taille magnifiquement bien ses épaules, son t-shirt blanc qui frôle son torse, son jeans, et sa main aussi, nonchalamment posée sur sa cuisse, sur laquelle tu aperçois une chevalière à son annuaire.

Ceci dit, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par tourner la tête vers toi, captant ton regard absent si ce n'est fasciné, et tu sursautes presque, comme prise en flagrant délit, avant que vous ne vous échangiez tous les deux un sourire gêné.

Voilà que ton cœur, une nouvelle fois, se met à battre la chamade – c'est qu'il t'en faut peu, Marinette. 

Les lumières de la ville traversent la vitre, éclairent la moitié de son visage, rendent ses yeux presque transparents, puis l'habitacle est plongé dans l'obscurité, et une seconde plus tard, le manège recommence.

Il n'a pas l'air humain, Adrien, sous ton regard peu lucide. Il semble être fait de matériaux tous aussi précieux les uns que les autres, joyaux verts et porcelaine, or liquide et soie – l'envie de t'approcher de lui te prend soudainement comme un électrochoc dans le bas du dos.

Pourtant tu restes immobile, Marinette. Et vous vous contentez de vous regarder, un peu comme deux imbéciles, un sourire naissant sur vos lèvres, doux silence qui vous submerge.

Non, il ne te rend absolument pas indifférente, Adrien, tu dois bien l'admettre, et tu te mentirais à toi-même si tu le niais. 

Mais peut-être que tu devrais prendre ton temps, cette fois – à tout vouloir accélérer, tu finis par tout gâcher, une relation bancale sur les bras, comme avec Luka qui t'a fait plus de mal que de bien. 

La voiture ralentit et se gare sur le bas côté, t'arrachant à la contemplation du beau jeune homme. Tournant la tête, tu reconnais ton immeuble, et presque déçue que le trajet soit terminé, tu te redresses correctement et enclenches la poignée de la porte. 

— Attends.

Tu t'arrêtes net dans ton mouvement et, de nouveau, tu te mets à le fixer alors qu'il s'est tourné vers toi, son visage s'étant habillé d'un air presque gêné.

— C'est... enfin, c'est toujours bon pour samedi prochain, pas vrai ?

Tu souris, attendrie, et hoches doucement la tête.

— Bien s... 

Mais tu n'as pas le temps de finir ta phrase. La porte s'ouvre brusquement en grand et tu as juste le temps de sortir tes jambes de l'habitacle pour te rattraper avant de chuter misérablement au sol. Tes pieds posés sur le bitume, les fesses toujours sur le siège, tu relèves la tête vers la silhouette qui se dresse devant toi, surprise si ce n'est penaude, car en réalité, cette tenue simple quoiqu'hors de prix, tu l'as reconnu avant même de poser ton regard sur la tête de sa propriétaire.

Kagami.


	4. Chapter 4

Brille soudainement une lueur de jalousie,  
Sentiments insoupçonnés qu'on croit assoupis.  
L'orage tonne et la guerre est déclarée ;  
Amour piégé dans la rivalité.

Et le tonnerre gronde.

Elle n'a pas l'air contente, Kagami, tu ne sais pas trop pourquoi, tu ne saisis pas vraiment, sur le coup. Elle te regarde de toute sa hauteur, et toi, bêtement, tes épaules s'affaissent, penaude, comme une fillette que sa mère va bientôt gronder.

Pourtant, elle ne dit rien et reste muette – c'est un soupir qui finit par franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, alors que ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine finissent par se délier, sonnant l'abandon du combat avant même que celui-ci n'ait commencé.

— Tu m'as vraiment fait peur Mari', lance-t-elle enfin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre vous. 

Tu crois percevoir une véritable inquiétude dans sa voix, mais c'est peut-être que ton imagination. 

Kagami ne s'inquiète jamais pour personne, normalement, pas vrai ? Non, elle a d'autres soucis à se faire.

— Allez, sors de là...

Elle t'attrape gentiment le bras pour t'aider à t'extirper de la voiture, et tu te laisses faire sans broncher, chancelant vaguement, alors perchée sur tes escarpins.

Tu te mets à pouffer quand tu te rends compte que, pour une fois, tu la dépasses de quelques centimètres avec tes talons – mais Kagami ne t'entend pas, ou alors elle fait la sourde oreille, tu ne sais pas vraiment.  
Tu la vois fixer un point dans le taxi, figée ; tu connais cette allure qu'elle prend, la même que lorsque son adversaire entre dans la zone de combat. Cette allure défensive, comme un animal en danger qui montre les crocs sans pour autant grogner de suite. 

— C'est qui lui ?

Sa voix est sourde, t'en frémirais presque.

— T'en fais pas, je le connais ! C'est... 

— ...Adrien, enchanté. 

Tu rives ton regard sur le jeune homme, encore dans l'habitacle, qui vient néanmoins de se pencher vers vous pour tendre la main vers Kagami. Cette dernière jette un regard vers sa main, froide, avec la sympathie digne d'une porte de prison – et elle ne fait rien, ignorant royalement le geste amical du garçon. 

— Roh, Kagami, arrête de... 

Tu commences à bougonner, mais la jeune femme te coupe net, s'adressant à Adrien :

— Merci de l'avoir raccompagnée.

— C'est normal.

Saoule, tu l'es sans doute, alors tu ne comprends pas très bien ce qui est en train de se passer entre les deux jeunes gens. 

Néanmoins, si tu étais tout à fait sobre et dans ton état normal, Marinette, tu sentirais les éclairs et le tonnerre vibrer dans l'air. Deux phrases remplies de politesse qui respirent une certaine animosité, ce que tu serais la première à blâmer, d'ailleurs – ils ne se connaissent même pas, pourquoi être aussi antipathiques l'un envers l'autre ?

— Viens Marinette, on rentre.

— Salut Adrien ! lances-tu de justesse avant que Kagami ne referme la portière.

Mais le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de répondre que la voiture démarre déjà – tu la suis du regard, comme déçue, quoique tu ne saurais expliquer cette déception qui te hante soudainement.

Et puis, tu n'as pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car Kagami te sort de tes pensées pour t'intimer à rentrer chez toi, et tu obéis une nouvelle fois sans rien dire, n'ayant pas la force de tenir tête à la Japonaise qui te suit. Trop compliqué, surtout dans ton état. Kagami la vaillante ; toi à côté, tu n'es pas grand-chose, Marinette.

***

La chaleur de l'astre qui se lève lentement dans le ciel caresse ta joue comme un baiser amoureux, sa lumière timide vient s'infiltrer en passant difficilement entre tes stores, des particules de poussière se mettent à danser sous les projecteurs de ses rayons – c'est calme et presque réconfortant, là comme ça.

Cocon léger que tu aimerais ne plus jamais quitter, tu resserres ton emprise sur ton drap pour te rouler un peu plus à l'intérieur de ta couette, maudissant l'odeur particulièrement alléchante de nourriture qui chatouille tes narines.

Pourtant, comme un vieux moteur qui a du mal à démarrer, ton cerveau s'allume contre ton gré et voilà que la migraine du lendemain de soirée prend tranquillement place dans ton crâne – l'étau se resserre, la douleur s'accentue quand tu tentes d'ouvrir les yeux, tu maugrées quelques insultes contre l'alcool, contre toi, contre la vie en général, entre autres.

Tu n'as plus dix-sept ans, Marinette, les gueules de bois commencent sérieusement à te mettre plus à mal que prévu.

Sauf que, malheureusement, que tu le veuilles ou non, il va bien falloir t'extirper de ton lit pour te lever, parce que l'organisme humain est terriblement mal foutu et ne te permet pas une hibernation d'une semaine ou deux, le temps de récupérer tes heures de sommeil et ta dignité, sûrement.

Ton appartement est étrangement plus agité que d'habitude. Tu entends des voix, le son de la télé, le crépitement de quelque chose en train de cuire, des tintements de verre – tu ne te laisses pas le temps de te poser des questions ou de jouer à l'espionne que tu débarques dans la pièce principale, la cervelle encore en vrac.

Une, deux, trois personnes de plus que d'habitude qui squattent ton humble demeure sans demander ta permission, on aura tout vu. Enfin, tu sais que Kagami a dormi ici, et que Lila et Chloé n'attendent pas ton avis pour débarquer chez toi à l'improviste, en l'occurrence aujourd'hui pour assister à ton entrée totalement désastreuse dans le séjour.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, marmonnes-tu, les paupières à moitié closes, les cheveux en pagaille, la voix éteinte. 

— Oh, quelle jolie mine, s'exclame Chloé avec tout le sarcasme du monde, juste avant de porter sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres.

— Comment tu vas ? lance la deuxième invitée surprise.

Lila est toute pimpante, joyeuse et souriante comme à son habitude, tu jugerais même qu'elle s'est mise sur son trente-et-un pour ce _brunch_ organisé à la dernière minute – mais surtout, elle porte ses lunettes de soleil Dior sur le nez, Lila, et ça te donne envie de pouffer. Elle a visiblement trop abusé sur la boisson aussi, tu te sens moins seule.

— On est à l'intérieur Lila, tu sais ? Tu peux enlever tes lunettes...

— Non ne t'en fais pas, je suis très bien comme ça. Ta beauté m'éblouit trop.

Tu roules des yeux, quelque peu amusée, puis tu portes ton regard sur la dernière du groupe, Kagami, qui est en train de s'affairer aux fourneaux. Elle détient le record d'employés de maison, chez elle, mais ironiquement, elle est la meilleure cuisinière de votre bande.

— Pancakes et confiture, j'espère que ça t'ira, dit-elle d'une voix posée, sans établir le moindre contact visuel avec toi.

— C'est parfait.

Tu t'installes à table, à côté de Lila et en face de Chloé, t'affalant sans aucune grâce sur ta chaise.

De toute façon, la grâce, le glamour et les paillettes, pour toi, c'est en dehors de ton appartement, quand les filles te traînent dans des endroits bien trop prestigieux pour la pauvre fille unique d'artisans que tu es – passée maître dans l'art des masques, mais dans l'endroit que tu appelles "ton chez toi", tu n'es plus que toi-même, Marinette.

— Alors...? 

Tu jettes un regard vers Lila, qui tient sa tasse de thé à deux mains, près de sa bouche, te fixant derrière les verres teintées de ses lunettes avec un sourire taquin placardé sur les lèvres. 

— Alors quoi ? réponds-tu, feignant l'imbécile, tandis que tu te sers un verre de jus d'orange.

— Mademoiselle est retombée sur son crush pendant sa petite escapade, hm ?

— Ce n'est pas mon cr...

— C'est tellement ridicule, raille Chloé, te coupant la parole sans vergogne. On dirait une mauvaise comédie romantique de Noël.

— T'es juste jalouse, voilà tout.

Le ton de Lila se veut moqueur quoique gentil, pourtant, la jolie blonde lui jette un regard noir et meurtrier si angoissant que tu crois voir l'Italienne tressaillir sur sa chaise.

— De un, ce n'est pas mon crush, reprends-tu, étrangement ferme, ignorant la remarque sardonique de Chloé. Et de deux... de deux...

Tu te mets à réfléchir, parce que là tout de suite, il n'y a pas vraiment de _deux_ qui tienne. Adrien est peut-être ton crush, et toi t'es une menteuse qui se voile la face, certes, mais tu n'es absolument pas prête à l'avouer devant elles comme ça.

Ah, si, voilà un _deuxièmement_ qui te vient, quand tu poses un peu brutalement la bouteille de jus d'orange sur la table.

— Et de deux, qu'est-ce que foutait Luka dans cette boîte ?!

— Promis juré, on n'y est pour rien ! réplique Lila, comme outrée que tu puisses penser qu'elles ont planifié sa venue.

— Parce qu'on a autre chose à foutre que de ramener ton clodo d'ex faire la fête avec nous, pour être honnête avec toi.

Tu fixes Chloé alors qu'elle parle – elle, elle se concentre davantage sur la clémentine qu'elle est en train d'éplucher avec une difficulté plutôt comique –, et, de ce fait, tu ne vois pas Kagami venir placer une assiette où se tient une jolie pile de pancakes devant toi.

— Super Chloé, je suis ravie qu'on soit d'accord là-dessus, et pour ta gouverne, ce n'est pas mon ex. 

Tu remercies Kagami à demi-mot, beaucoup moins d'humeur, tout d'un coup – énervée par le sujet de conversation que tu as toi-même lancé, énervée d'être énervée pour ça, cercle vicieux qui ne s'arrête pas. Tu anticipes Chloé pour l'admettre rapidement ; oui, tu es ridicule et pathétique.

— "Ce n'est pas mon crush", "ce n'est pas mon ex", t'imite Chloé en prenant une voix crillarde, avant de te jeter un regard blasé en tirant le dessous de son œil droit avec son index.

Tu ne prends pas la peine de répondre, honnêtement. Ça te dépasse et puis, elles sont agaçantes quand elles s'y mettent, les filles, à toujours vouloir tout savoir sur ta vie sentimentale et à la commenter comme un match de football à la télé.

Tu n'y vois pas l'intérêt. Tu as l'impression de te mettre à nu devant elles, pour qu'elles puissent te décortiquer tel un cadavre sur une table d'examen, sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire – c'est terriblement désagréable.

Autant en rester là. Tes pancakes sont plus intéressants. Ta migraine est trop omniprésente.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après ? reprends-tu comme si de rien n'était.

— Hum, et bien, Kagami est partie à ta recherche, complètement paniquée, et Lila et moi sommes rentrées chez nous.

Tu hausses aussitôt les sourcils, véritablement surprise par les dires de la jeune Bourgeois. Kagami et "paniquée", de base, ça ne va pas ensemble, c'est littéralement incompatible et l'imaginer même dans cet état te paraît inconcevable.

Non, Kagami ne panique jamais. Calme olympien quoique force d'un torrent, la peur n'est pas censée faire partie d'elle d'une quelconque façon. Tu sais que ça a toujours été la base de son éducation, des valeurs inculquées par sa mère, sévère et exigeante ; les Tsurugi ne connaissent pas la peur, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Pourtant, quand tu poses ton regard sur elle – pour l'interroger, vérifier la sincérité des propos de Chloé, tu ne sais pas vraiment, c'est presque instinctif –, Kagami fait semblant de ne pas te voir, les yeux rivés sur sa cuillère qu'elle fait incessamment tourner dans le contenu de sa tasse. Tu crois voir sa main se crisper et tu es aussitôt frappée de stupeur, aussi bête cela soit-il ; Kagami a eu peur pour toi.

Et tu ne sais pas comment le prendre.

***

Néroli, jasmin, patchouli. La brume de parfum s'estompe, se dépose délicatement sur ton épiderme comme un voile que tu ne sens à peine. Touche finale sous l'œil expert d'une Lila implacable quand il s'agit de la mode – non, quand il s'agit "de la mode pour un date", plutôt, selon ses dires.

Elle supervise les préparations comme une organisatrice de mariage, ça te fait doucement sourire et en même temps, bon sang, ses exigences t'angoissent plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne laisse rien au hasard, Lila, tout est réglé et maîtrisé au millimètre près malgré sa fausse désinvolture et sa nonchalance élégante. Lila contrôle et gère son monde d'une main de maître – d'une main de fer glissée dans un gant de velours, plutôt. 

Tu l'as toujours connu ainsi, ça ne t'étonne plus, elle est plus fourbe qu'elle ne le laisse croire, Lila. 

— Tu es _magnifique_ Marinette.

Elle t'admire dans le reflet du miroir, tu crois voir des étoiles dans ses yeux noisette, une lueur de sincérité sur son visage exagérément ébloui. Mais tu te contentes d'un sourire par-dessus ton épaule dénudée – tout dans l'innocence, tout dans le laisser-aller. 

— Merci Lila, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, fais-tu remarquer en lissant le tissu de ta robe sirène d'une main légère. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je ressemblerais sans toi.

Elle laisse échapper un gémissement ému alors qu'elle vient dans ton dos pour t'enlacer, lâchant un rire amusé qui te fait pouffer à ton tour. 

— Il va tomber sous ton charme dès le premier regard, c'est sûr.

— Arrête de dire ça comme si je me rendais à mes fiançailles, réponds-tu ironiquement.

C'est vrai après tout, ce n'est qu'un gala de charité, pas vrai ? Enfin, bien sûr, il n'y aura que des riches, des gens aisés, bien habillés, alors tu dois te fondre dans la masse, quitte à avoir l'impression d'exagérer certaines choses pour la fille de classe moyenne que tu es. 

— Dis, je peux te poser une question ? 

La voix que prend Lila te fait tilter, tu te tournes lentement pour lui faire face et la tête qu'elle tire ne te dit rien qui vaille – elle ne montre aucune expression particulière qui pourrait t'inquiéter, mais c'est justement ça qui t'inquiète.

— Comment était Kagami avec toi, après notre soirée la semaine dernière ? Je veux dire... je ne sais pas, elle me paraît étrange depuis.

Ça te fait presque peur, la façon dont elle parle de ça. Parce qu'évidemment, toi aussi tu l'as remarqué.

Kagami ne se comporte plus tellement comme d'habitude, c'est aussi subtil que terriblement évident à tes yeux. Elle ne t'évite pas vraiment, elle évite simplement ton regard, le moindre contact entre vous, le moindre échange que vous pouvez avoir. 

En même temps, ce n'est pas compliqué, car tu as perdu ton portable depuis la dernière soirée. Impossible de remettre la main dessus, alors tu as dû en racheter un nouveau, et tu as perdu toutes tes données, et tu te maudis depuis, mais c'est encore une autre histoire.

Et puis, tout l'agace ces derniers temps, Kagami – envolé son calme olympien qu'on lui connaît tant, comme une mer qui s'agite lentement avant la tempête qui se déferlera sur les pauvres mortels.

Et honnêtement, ça t'effraye un peu. Tu la connais assez en vérité – du moins tu le penses – pour savoir que ce changement de comportement est très mauvais signe.

— Non, pas spécialement, finis-tu par dire, pensive. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi...

Lila entrouvre les lèvres et tu te mets à la fixer, muette, toute ton attention soudainement focalisée sur elle ; car elle a l'air perturbée, tout à coup, pas à son aise. Tu reconnais cet air-là, l'air qu'elle prend avant de dévoiler un secret qu'elle est censée garder – puisqu'il est bien connu que Lila ne sait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche, surtout quand ça arrange sa position.

Néanmoins, le silence tombe comme la foudre frappe et la jeune Rossi finit par abandonner, se contentant de te sourire chaleureusement – te frustrant plus qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer.

— T'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. N'y pense pas, ça va te faire des rides.

Tu soupires avec exaspération et Lila éclate de rire ; d'un rire qui sonne totalement faux à tes oreilles.

***

Tu es bouche-bée, Marinette, mais tu n'arrives pas à savoir ce qui te laisse véritablement sans voix.

De l'extérieur, tu n'as rien trouvé d'extrêmement surprenant. Bien sûr, l'endroit te paraissait déjà grand, et très beau, plus que la plupart des autres bâtiments de Paris, en tout cas – les voitures de luxe garées sur le parking prévu pour les invités de la soirée te donnaient aussi un premier aperçu des gens que tu allais côtoyer ce soir. 

Enfin, tu n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu es habituée, mais depuis que tu es amie avec les trois filles – depuis quelques années déjà, de ce fait –, tu n'es plus aussi facilement impressionnée qu'avant. Les décors luxueux te laissent une impression familière, comme si tu t'y étais accomodée, comme si tu étais toi-même née avec une cuillère en argent entre les lèvres. 

Néanmoins, ce qui t'étonne, c'est qu'Adrien semble tout aussi à l'aise que toi, si ce n'est même plus que les autres. Il ne jette pas un seul regard vers les Lamborghini placées les unes à côté des autres – toi, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, même si tu ne t'y connais absolument pas en bagnoles –, il n'a pas l'air particulièrement perturbé par les personnes que vous croisez lorsque vous vous dirigez vers l'entrée, et du peu que tu constates, Adrien a déjà de ces allures de gentleman, poisson dans l'eau et espèce dans son milieu naturel, le buste droit, l'air bienveillant quoique le regard perçant.

Et puis, vous êtes entrés. Et tu es restée bouche-bée.

Si tu pensais d'abord avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'endroits, tu commences à croire que tu avais en vérité faux sur toute la ligne.

Tu ne sais plus où en donner de la tête ; les cristaux, des verres et des lustres, les joyaux et diamants que portent les dames, tous brillant de mille feux sous les lumières, scintillant comme des étoiles dans un ciel noir. Les robes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, l'élégance des femmes perchés sur leurs escarpins et la classe des hommes dans leur costard. Le plafond, haut de plusieurs mètres, les décorations, le marbre, les chandelles, les moulures, les peintures, les arabesques – tu en aurais presque le tournis, Marinette.

— J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire tâche, murmures-tu, presque inconsciemment.

— Tu plaisantes ? 

Tu tournes la tête vers Adrien, surprise, alors qu'il t'adresse un doux sourire. Avec toute la délicatesse du monde, il prend ta main dans la sienne et hausse les sourcils, accentuant cette sincérité que tu pouvais déjà entendre dans sa voix.

— Tu es sublime Marinette. Vraiment. 

Puis il porte ta main jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y porter un baiser léger comme une brise, te faisant rougir instantanément. Digne d'une adolescente Marinette, tu te crois en plein rêve, conte de fée démesuré – tu n'oses pas imaginer la chute qui te ramènera à la réalité.

Tu aimerais y croire, au fond. Que ta vie a peut-être quelque chose d'une comédie romantique, aussi ridicule cela soit-il aux yeux de Chloé. 

— Vous me flattez, susurres-tu avec malice alors qu'il se redresse, les joues encore roses. Je vous retourne le compliment, très cher.

— J'en suis honoré, _darling_. 

Vous pouffez discrètement comme deux enfants cachés dans l'armoire, de peur de se faire remarquer ; puis Adrien te tend son coude et tu glisses ta main sur son bras, vous échangeant un dernier sourire avant d'entrer dans l'immense salle où se tient la soirée.

Quitte à ne pas te sentir très à l'aise dans un environnement qui n'est pas le tien, peut-être qu'au final, qu'importe l'endroit, ta place se trouve aux côtés d'Adrien.


	5. Chapter 5

Une bataille gagnée ne vaut pas une guerre victorieuse,  
Lumière se fait sur celle que l'on croyait mystérieuse.  
Mais si rivalité il y a, alors rivalité il faut écarter,  
Et les pions tombent un par un sur l'échiquier.

Et les cristaux tintent.

Tu ris aux éclats ; on pourrait dire que le champagne hors de prix te monte déjà à la cervelle, tu dirais plutôt que c'est un garçon en particulier qui te fait tourner la tête.

Adrien est un ange et tu es au Paradis, Marinette.

Il paraît que tu ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool mais tu ne sais pas trop, tu te sens bien, encore lucide, pas comme la semaine dernière.

Tes émotions sont une pelote de coton, douces quoique toutes emmitouflées les unes aux autres, impossibles à délier, à défaire, à discerner. Amas de sentiments incontrôlables, te voilà incapable de constater que l'histoire semble se répéter.

Tu l'apprécies tant, Adrien, tu ne cesses de te demander ce qu'il te trouve, à toi. Pourquoi ne semble-t-il n'y avoir personne qui lui court après ? Pourquoi donne-t-il l'air de n'être qu'à toi – toi et personne d'autre ?

_Peut-être parce que c'est le cas._

La musique en fond semble devenir plus forte, les conversations polies quoiqu'animées se multiplient et vos rires fusent. Vous semblez comme deux exclus de cet univers normalement trop plat, trop lisse, trop satiné, à rester près du buffet, à engloutir les petits fours bien trop délicieux pour s'en priver, à enchaîner les taquineries enfantines.

Comme emprisonnés dans votre bulle, loin des autres, loin du monde.  
Néanmoins, vous vous reprenez lorsque quelqu'un vient à votre rencontre, ou plutôt à celle d'Adrien, car plus inconnue que toi, ici, il n'y a pas. On se contente de te saluer brièvement, par respect, pour s'assurer que tu n'es pas qu'une plante verte dans le décor.

Ainsi, à tour de rôle, des grands noms viennent serrer la main du jeune homme d'une poigne amicale et paternelle, sourire ravi que tu trouves un peu faux, ceci dit, que ce soit sur leur visage ou celui d'Adrien.

Puis tu entends des bribes de conversations qui viennent chanter les louanges de son père, _Gabriel_ , qui était soit-disant un homme très respecté dans le milieu, dont la perte est une véritable tragédie, qu'il doit être fier de son fils maintenant. Du coin de l'œil, tu crois voir la mâchoire d'Adrien se crisper à chaque fois que le nom de son géniteur est prononcé, mais tu n'y prêtes pas plus attention.

Quand l'énième homme d'affaires les salue et repart à ses occupations, Adrien reprend un amuse-gueule, l'air ironiquement blasé, et se met aussitôt à critiquer les gens qui vous entourent. Paria qui semble avoir tourné le dos à sa classe sociale et à l'entourage de son père, sur le coup, ça t'amuse, Marinette. Mais y aurait-il quelque chose de plus sombre derrière toutes ces histoires ?

Peut-être. Ça t'intrigue un peu, alors que tu le regardes manger un énième mini-toast et observer les personnes qui se trouvent autour de vous – non sans un sourire amusé aux lèvres et une lueur attendrie dans les yeux.

Et la bulle éclate, encore une fois. Sauf que, _cette fois_ , tu manques de peu de lâcher la coupe de champagne que tu tiens entre les mains.

— Marinette ?

— Kagami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandes-tu, troublée.

Tu ne te rends pas compte que la question devrait plutôt se poser pour toi – car il est moins surprenant de croiser Kagami Tsurugi à un gala de charité que Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sans nul doute.

— Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, déclare-t-elle d'un ton presque las, ignorant ta question. 

Son regard glisse vers Adrien, qu'elle examine de haut en bas sans grande discrétion ; tu soupires silencieusement, te demandant si il est préférable de jouer l'idiote ignorante ou non.

Tu joues l'idiote ignorante quand même.

— Ravi de te revoir, Kagami, fait Adrien, la voix mélodieuse.

— De même.

Celle de Kagami est bourrée d'hypocrisie et son visage ne reflète que froideur et antipathie. Tu sais qu'elle peut donner cette impression aux inconnus en temps normal, prêtresse de la _resting bitch face_ en puissance – cependant, cette fois, Kagami le fait exprès. 

La façon dont ses traits du visage se sont crispés dès que ses yeux se sont posés sur Adrien ne laisse place à aucun doute pour toi, Marinette.

— Marinette, est-ce... est-ce que je peux te parler, une seconde ?

Kagami a la voix douce et inoffensive, soudainement, alors que son regard est rivé sur toi. 

Et pourtant, tu te retrouves à hésiter, Marinette. Il y a des flashs qui apparaissent dans ta mémoire, comme un rappel que fait ton cerveau sur la situation actuelle avec Kagami. Elle qui ne cesse de t'éviter, puis de se rapprocher, de tenir ses distances avec toi aussi vite, manège qui te donne le tournis ; manège qui t'agace plus qu'autre chose, désormais.

D'accord, elle a peut-être raison. Il est temps de parler. 

Tu poses ta coupe sur le buffet, puis jettes un regard désolé à Adrien, qui secoue légèrement la tête avec un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, te faisant comprendre que ce n'est rien. 

— Merci, lui murmures-tu en frôlant son bras de ta main.

Puis tu suis Kagami jusqu'au hall du bâtiment, en dehors de la salle, endroit bien plus silencieux que celui que vous venez de quitter. Il n'y a personne, pas un chat, et les portes fermées viennent rapidement étouffer le brouhaha des discussions d'à côté.

Vous voilà seules avec le silence.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kagami ? Écoute, si c'est pour me mettre en garde par rapport à Adrien...

— Tu ne te souviens de rien, pas vrai ?

Elle te coupe net, mais l'unique élément qui te trouble véritablement est l'air mélancolique qui vient soudainement se peindre sur son visage.  
Kagami qui a peur, Kagami qui est triste, Kagami que tu ne reconnais plus, Marinette.

— Me souvenir de quoi ? bredouilles-tu.

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu commences à paniquer, ton cœur tambourinant sauvagement dans ta cage thoracique.

— Rien, laisse tomber, siffle-t-elle, brusque retour en arrière alors qu'elle reprend son masque d'indifférence, comme si de rien n'était. Oui, je viens te mettre en garde. Adrien ne me dit rien qui vaille.

— Tous les garçons que j'ai pu rencontrer ne te disent rien qui vaille, Kagami. Et d'accord, tu as peut-être eu raison à propos de Luka, mais je commence sérieusement à me demander si tu fais pas ça pour me voir célibataire jusqu'à ma mort.

Tu lâches un rire jaune – Kagami ne cille même pas. Son sérieux te stoppe rapidement dans ton faux amusement.

— Bien sûr que non, Marinette. Je veux juste que tu sois avec quelqu'un qui te mérite, qui sache prendre soin de toi et t'aimer comme tu devrais être aimée.

Tu tombes des nues, il faut dire. Jamais tu n'aurais pu imaginer que quelqu'un puisse te dire une telle chose ; jamais tu n'aurais pu imaginer que ce quelqu'un soit nul autre que Kagami.

Ses paroles te touchent autant qu'elles te perturbent. Tu sens que tu ne grattes que la surface, que tu n'as pas encore véritablement brisé la glace, les non-dits emplissent l'air et tu te demandes ce qu'elle est en train de te cacher.

Tu as un peu peur de le découvrir, en toute honnêteté.

_Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer, là ?_

— Kagami...

— Je ne te comprends pas. Tu t'obstines à souffrir continuellement et ça m'agace de te voir comme ça.

— Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, Kagami.

— Je tiens à toi, répond-elle du tac au tac, bien trop vite pour que tu ne trouves pas ça louche.

— Et je tiens à toi aussi, prononces-tu calmement.

Tu sens que l'atmosphère est tendue, et, d'un regard furtif, tu vois ses mains se serrer en poings – très mauvaise signe. Il faut que tu apaises les choses avant que ça ne dégénère, bien que tu ne sois pas sûre de _comment_ ça pourrait réellement dégénérer.

— Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir contrôler ma vie et de me rendre parano comme ça, je t'assure que ça me fait plus de mal que de bien. Si tu n'as confiance en personne c'est ton problème Kagami, pas le mien... 

Tu sembles lui faire des reproches, mais dans un même temps, tu t'efforces de prendre un ton placide pour ne rien envenimer. D'un geste prudent, tu prends ses deux mains dans les tiennes et cherches son regard qui se fait particulièrement fuyant depuis que tu t'es mise à parler.

— Je t'en prie, aies au moins confiance en moi... 

— On s'est embrassées.

Plus brutal, il n'y a pas. Toi voulant briser la glace, c'est une grenade que Kagami vient de lancer sur la banquise.

Tu les ressens alors de nouveau ; ton cœur qui bat plus vite et plus fort qu'il ne le devrait, et chaque coup qu'il envoie dans tes côtes toujours plus violent que le précédent.

— Quoi ? marmonnes-tu, décontenancée.

Elle se libère de ton emprise sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte et errige la dernière barrière de ses immenses remparts lorsqu'elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, dans un geste bien plus défensif qu'à l'accoutumée, lorsqu'elle fait ça pour se montrer autoritaire.

— La semaine dernière, après la soirée, chez toi. Je t'ai embrassée et tu ne m'as pas repoussée, mais tu étais saoule alors je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

_Elle a fait... quoi ?_

Les mots se bloquent dans ta gorge, Marinette. Tu pourrais remettre en cause ses propos, dire qu'au fond, elle n'a aucune preuve pour avancer cela, mais tu la connais, Kagami. Jamais elle ne mentirait sur ça. Pas comme ça. Pas quand cela lui est plus néfaste que si elle disait la vérité.

— Tu... 

— C'est bon, t'as pas besoin d'un dessin, crache-t-elle, presque méprisante. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

— Kagami, je suis désolée... 

Tu tentes un geste vers elle, une main sur son épaule, sur son bras, sa main, tu ne sais pas vraiment – mais elle t'anticipe et attrape ton poignet pour t'arrêter dans ton élan avant que tu ne puisses la toucher.

Inatteignable, plus que jamais.

— C'est moi qui le suis.

Elle te lâche sans plus attendre et voilà qu'elle s'élance vers l'immense porte d'entrée – tu n'as à peine le temps de prononcer un seul mot qu'elle disparaît déjà, Kagami, te filant entre les doigts.

Une voix dans ta tête te crie de la rejoindre, tu sens même ta jambe débuter un mouvement dans sa direction, mais encore une fois, tu es coupée net lorsque tu sens une main chaude se poser dans la chute de tes reins, te faisant sursauter.

— Tout va bien ? demande Adrien avec douceur, les sourcils plissés, visiblement inquiet.

— Je... 

Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas, tout s'embrouille dans ta tête, Luka, Kagami, et les filles, et Adrien, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans ce tourbillon insensé, Marinette ? Qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver au milieu de tout ça ?

— Oui, oui, dis-tu, te reprenant difficilement alors que tu tentes de chasser tes pensées, en vain. Tout va bien.

— Tu es sûre ?

Tu te contentes d'un hochement de tête ; tu ne saurais faire plus.

— Viens, on s'en va, te chuchote-t-il en te prenant délicatement la main.

— Quoi ? Non, non, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne veux pas gâcher ta soirée, je...

— Tu ne gâches rien du tout, Marinette, bien au contraire. 

Puis il esquisse un sourire taquin alors qu'il se place devant toi, déjà prêt à sortir alors qu'il tient toujours ta main.

— Et puis j'ai envie de partir, il n'y a plus rien à manger au buffet.

Tu t'esclaffes – et vous sortez du bâtiment sans plus attendre.

***

Tu t'en voudrais, d'oublier Kagami, si tu t'en rendais compte. Tu t'en voudrais de ne pas l'avoir suivie, de ne pas l'avoir rattrapée, d'être restée sans voix devant sa déclaration.

Parce qu'elle était subtile, mais bel et bien là. Tu le sais, tu as bien compris – mais tu es une idiote qui n'a pas su quoi lui répondre, Marinette.  
Pour ta défense, ce n'est pas facile. Forcément, que ce n'est pas facile. Est-ce que les filles étaient déjà au courant ? Tu ne serais pas étonnée ; et puis zut, tu n'as pas envie d'y penser. Pas maintenant, pas aux côtés d'Adrien.

Adrien qui fait tout pour te changer les idées, pour te faire rire, ou au moins sourire, parce qu'il voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas depuis ta conversation avec Kagami. Lui qui n'ose pas poser trop de questions, même si il essaye de te connaître davantage, comme lors de vos longues conversations par messages.

Adrien, terriblement adorable, et ton cœur fond comme de la neige au soleil.   
Le voilà qui chante à tue-tête au volant de sa voiture une musique pop un peu démodée, et toi tu ris aux larmes. 

— OK, tu sais quoi ? 

Il s'empresse de baisser le volume de la radio pour pouvoir parler sans crier – bêtement, tu te retrouves pendue à ses lèvres, curieuse.

— J'ai faim, et je sais pas toi, mais j'ai envie de manger tout sauf sainement.

— J'ai cru comprendre, pouffes-tu, le revoyant dévorer ces amuse-gueules comme un affamé.

Tu entends le son distinct du clignotant et, à peine as-tu reposé ton regard vers l'extérieur que tu aperçois un immense M sur le toit du bâtiment que vous approchez.

— Non mais... sérieusement ? 

— Eh, je te le paye ! s'exclame-t-il en se garant à une place libre. Qu'est-ce qu'un bon rendez-vous sans fast food, pas vrai ?

Tu éclates de rire devant l'air malicieux qu'il t'offre, quoique les sourcils haussés semblent vouloir dire qu'il est tout à fait sérieux dans ses propos.

— Très bien, proposé si gentiment, finis-tu par dire en t'extirpant de la voiture. J'avoue que je n'ai rien à redire à ça.

— Tu vois !

Puis c'est bête, parce qu'en entrant dans le restaurant plus ou moins rempli – te te demandes même si il n'est pas _tout le temps_ rempli, à vrai dire –, tu te rends compte que vous êtes encore habillés comme des adeptes des soirées mondaines, et si tu pensais faire tâche au milieu de la richesse en personne, ici, tu attires vraisemblablement l'attention. Ça te gêne, d'habitude, mais en compagnie d'Adrien, ça te fait rire plus qu'autre chose.

— Oh, y'a plus les pailles pour souffler dans l'emballage, jerémiade-t-il comme un enfant lorsque vous vous êtes enfin installés avec vos plateaux. 

— Pas grave, y'a encore les frites.

Sur ces mots, tu en attrapes une que tu lui lances au visage et tu étouffes ton rire en posant ta main sur sa bouche, hilare devant la tête décomposée qu'il tire. 

Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne, l'image de toi en magnifique robe sirène, les cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon, le maquillage remarquable ; assise à une table de restauration rapide, un sandwich dans les mains. Tu te doutes que ce doit être surprenant, toi ça t'amuse, et t'oublies un peu plus Kagami.

Du moins, pendant un temps. Es-tu si horrible que ça ?

— Tu sais, commence-t-il alors qu'il est en train de finir tes frites, je comprends si tu ne veux pas vraiment en parler... De ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kagami tout à l'heure, j'entends.

Tu poses ton regard sur lui, affalée sur ton siège, le ventre plein – tu as encore moins d'allure, si c'était seulement possible, mais tu ne fais plus attention. Tu bois une gorgée de ta boisson, l'écoutant attentivement.

— J'espère au moins que ce n'est rien de grave, mais si jamais... je suis là.

Tu souris, presque reconnaissante. Puis tu soupires et poses ton gobelet sur la table, le tout d'un geste las.

— Elle m'a avouée ses sentiments, et... je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. 

Le silence se fait, tu sens les yeux d'Adrien rivés sur toi – tu ne sais pas vraiment quelle émotion lui passe dans la tête à ce moment-là, si il garde un état très neutre ou si, au contraire, il est sérieusement en train de juger. Mais tu détournes le regard pour éviter de connaître la réponse, justement.

— Je sais, c'est nul. Je ne savais juste... pas comment réagir, parce qu'on est amies depuis des années, et j'ai... enfin, j'ai jamais _su_. Ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait envoyé des indices, ou si elle avait tenté de me draguer...

Tu marques une pause, pensive.

— Ou peut-être que si, j'en sais rien. Peut-être que je suis juste aveugle. Chloé et Lila le savaient déjà, c'est sûr.

— C'est normal, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir comme ça. Ce n'est pas évident comme situation.

— Je confirme, souffles-tu avec désespoir.

Tu hausses une épaule, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres, et tends ton bras pour récupérer de nouveau ta boisson.

— J'essayerai de lui parler dans la semaine, j'imagine... Si elle me répond... Bref !

Tu finis ton gobelet d'une traite, te retrouvant avec un regain soudain d'énergie qui fait presque sursauter Adrien.

— Parlons d'autres choses. 

— Et bougeons, continue-t-il en se levant, les deux plateaux dans chaque main, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. 

***

Ce sont les rues de Paris, aussi simple cela soit-il, qui finissent par vous accueillir. Marchant côte à côté dans une tranquillité particulièrement confortable, vous vous mettez à parler de vos vies, de votre enfance, de vos anciens amours, d'anecdotes drôles. 

Discuter avec Adrien t'apaise avec une aisance presque terrifiante. Tu ne t'es jamais sentie aussi bien aux côtés de quelqu'un – et peut-être que tu te contentes de peu, peut-être que, jusque-là, tu n'étais pas retombée sur de bonnes personnes, c'est tellement possible que c'est surtout ça, qui t'effraie.

Que fais-tu de ta vie, Marinette, honnêtement ? C'est désolant, à bien y réfléchir. Que ce soit en amour ou en amitié, tu n'arrives pas à trouver ce qui te rendrait véritablement heureuse, ou au moins ce qui ne te rendrait pas malheureusement.

Tu es sûrement maudite, à ce stade. Et tu espères, si fort, qu'Adrien ne fasse pas partie de cette malédiction. 

— Merci beaucoup pour ce soir, murmures-tu dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, alors que le silence vient tout juste de tomber entre vous. 

— Merci pour quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Merci de m'avoir invitée, de m'avoir changée les idées, de... d'être là, tout simplement.

— Je ne sais pas quel genre de rendez-vous ça aurait été si je t'avais laissée seule, pas vrai ?

Tu laisses échapper un rire léger, bientôt suivi du sien.

— Pas aussi bien qu'un rendez-vous dans un fast food, je le conçois.

— Touché.

Nouveau rire. Tu l'observes du coin de l'œil et tu as un sentiment de déjà vu, comme lorsque tu l'admirais dans le taxi, enivrée par sa beauté mais surtout par l'alcool.

Cette fois, ce n'est que par sa beauté, sans doute. En tout cas, tu n'as pas bu, mais dans ta poitrine, ça bat aussi fort que la semaine dernière. Et tu te dis que ce n'est pas qu'une coïncidence, pas vrai ? 

Parce que tu es naïve, Marinette. Malgré tous les masques que tu portes et qu'on te porte à forcer, tu es terriblement naïve, et peut-être que tu le sais, peut-être que tu n'y peux rien, au final. 

Tu y crois, aux signes du destin. C'est bête et stupide, les filles seraient les premières à te le dire – mais assez de penser toujours aux filles, d'imaginer à chaque fois ce qu'elles te répliqueraient selon tes choix et tes décisions qui ne sont pas toujours aussi désastreux qu'elles le croient. 

Tu pousses un soupir qui se transforme en nuage de vapeur. Tu réfléchis trop et pas assez en même temps, paraît-il. Ou tu réfléchis aux choses auxquelles tu ne devrais pas réfléchir, certainement – tu ne sais pas. C'est trop compliqué. Tu n'as pas la tête à examiner ça de plus près, ce n'est pas le moment.

— On devrait peut-être rentrer, finit par dire Adrien, alors que vous vous approchez de l'endroit où il a garé sa voiture, ayant visiblement fait un tour dans le coin. Il se fait tard.

— C'est vrai, réponds-tu en jetant un œil à ta montre.

Et puis, tu hésites un instant. Alors que vous arrivez à hauteur de l'automobile, tes doigts s'enroulent autour de la poignée, presque délicatement, tandis qu'Adrien, de l'autre côté, ouvre déjà sa portière, prêt à rentrer dans l'habitacle.

— Adrien, lances-tu bêtement.

Il arrête tout mouvement, relevant le regard vers toi d'un air intrigué et interrogateur – et tu te sentirais idiote, là, à finalement lui dire "non, rien, laisse tomber".

Puis, de toute façon, tu n'en as pas l'envie. Non, tu n'as pas envie de ça, pas envie de faire demi-tour, d'avoir peur, de regretter. Tu n'as pas envie de te poser plus de questions, parce que tu finis toujours pas faire les plus mauvais choix quand tu t'y attardes trop longtemps.

Peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de faire preuve de patience et de sagesse, et alors les voix de Chloé, Lila, même celle de Kagami finissent enfin par se taire.

— Tu veux venir chez moi ?

C'est ridicule. T'as l'air ridicule, en tout cas, tu le sens. Tu souris timidement, mais une lueur d'assurance se lit pourtant dans ton regard céruléen ; aux premiers abords, Adrien semble vraisemblablement surpris, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ta proposition.

Tu aimes bien prendre les gens au dépourvu, Marinette, bien que tu détestes l'inverse, hypocritement.

Mais pour la deuxième fois depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés, son sourire fait disparaître le moindre doute qui aurait pu rester ancré en toi – alors qu'il acquiesce avec toute la douceur possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Cible de la flèche et du fruit d'Aphrodite,   
Le choix a été fait et la voilà favorite.  
Bonheur, mais tout disparaît dans le vent,   
Cible de la folie et de l'amour aveuglant.

Et la porte claque.

La sensation est terriblement enivrante, trop pour que tu n'imagines un seul instant qu'elle puisse prendre fin.

Dans ta certaine mauvaise foi, Marinette, tu ne pensais pas avoir besoin de sentir ses mèches blondes entre tes doigts avant de passer ta main dans sa chevelure, de respirer son parfum avant de finir envoûtée par son odeur.

Tu ne pensais pas avoir besoin de sentir son corps contre le tien avant qu'il ne finisse par t'enlacer, tu ne pensais pas désirer ses lèvres avec autant d'ardeur avant qu'il ne vienne t'embrasser passionnément.

Tu ne pensais pas en avoir besoin avant que cela finisse par arriver.

Et maintenant que tu sens ses mèches blondes entre tes doigts,  
envoûtée par son odeur,  
qu'il finit par t'enlacer,  
t'embrasser passionnément,  
tu as l'impression grisante quoiqu'angoissante de ne jamais pouvoir t'en lasser, de ne jamais pouvoir t'en passer.

La chaleur de ses mains sur ta peau, caresse délicate qui semble laisser une trace de brûlure sur son passage, ton épiderme déjà en feu, le sang et ton cœur qui palpitent, plus vite, plus fort, à chacun de ses baisers.

Ses expirations aériennes qui viennent balayer tes cheveux et ton cou comme le sirocco estival, qui laisse ta gorge sèche et aride comme le désert, assoiffée de ses lèvres, de son toucher, de sa peau sous la tienne – tes poumons reprennent vie quand vous vous décidez enfin à vous détacher, si ce n'est de quelques millimètres, ton souffle se mêlant au sien avec une douce frénésie. 

Puis viennent se rencontrer vos yeux, et tu ne le sais pas, Marinette, mais les éclats de ses émeraudes ne valent rien aux étoiles qui dansent dans tes saphirs. 

Il n'y a que vous et le monde s'arrête de tourner – ou peut-être qu'il tourne plus lentement, ou plus rapidement, ou peut-être que vous vous êtes échappés dans un autre espace-temps. Faille dans l'univers, tu as envie que ça dure, que ça s'étire, que ça frôle l'infini, puis tu as envie que ça s'accélère, tant que ton cœur en viendrait à lâcher, enraillé comme une machine qui tourne plus vite qu'elle ne devrait.

Tu sens la prise de ses mains sur tes cuisses alors qu'il vient de nouveau happer tes lèvres, ta gorge émet un gémissement à peine discret, ton corps rencontre les draps de ton lit – draps qui te paraissent soudainement moins froids qu'à l'accoutumée.

Son dos semble se courber sous la pression de tes mains, lui, comme fait de matériaux précieux qui t'appartiennent enfin, et tu sens ses musles rouler sous son épiderme, ses veines battre dans son cou sous tes doigts.

Lui, son parfum te captive comme un mauvais sort qu'il t'aurait lancé. Lui, ses cheveux blonds semblent scintiller sous la lumière pâle de la lune. Lui, ses soupirs enflammés sonnent comme une douce mélodie dans ton oreille.

Lui, lui, lui.

Il n'y a qu'Adrien ce soir,  
et tu es naïve Marinette, prête à l'aimer,  
prête à lui offrir le monde entier.

*** 

— Tu as des nouvelles de Luka au fait, Marinette ?

Tu as du mal à percuter, sur le coup. Lila qui parle de Luka, qui lance le sujet sur la table comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout était normal, comme si c'était votre pote – t'es à ça de l'insulter de cinglée, mais tu te retiens de justesse, te contentant de la fixer avec lassitude. Néanmoins, elle ne perçoit pas ton regard, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable.

— Pourquoi j'aurais des nouvelles de lui ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas posté de publications sur Instagram et les fans ont l'air de s'inquiéter.

Ah, et depuis quand Lila est inquiète pour Luka ? 

Le masque qui tombe et l'ange qui devient le Diable, tout ça. Tu n'es même plus surprise, à ce point ; t'es à peu près sûre que Lila a toujours voulu se le taper, peut-être même qu'elle a réussi, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Il y a deux mois, tu serais rentrée dans une colère noire à cette simple idée, éprise d'un jeune homme qui te considérait plus comme un objet que comme une véritable petite amie – qui ne vous voyait comme un couple que dans tes draps, jamais ailleurs. 

Mais aujourd'hui, ça te fait ni chaud ni froid. Qu'elle aille voir Luka, tu le lui laisses volontiers.

— Il est peut-être parti faire le tour du monde, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? réponds-tu simplement en haussant les épaules.

Chloé suit votre échange sans rien dire, son regard glissant de l'une à l'autre comme si elle était spectatrice d'un match de tennis. 

Quatre semaines sont passées depuis la soirée en boîte, trois depuis ton rencard avec Adrien. Trois semaines que vous vous parlez sans cesse, que vous faites ce que vous pouvez pour vous voir dès que possible – comme si la distance vous tuait, vous faisait souffrir à ne plus savoir comment la supporter.

T'es en plein idylle Marinette, adolescente qui s'émerveille à la moindre attention que t'offre le blond, t'es stupide mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu t'en fiches. Les filles ont beau dire ce qu'elles veulent pour te ramener sur terre, rien à faire ; pour la première fois depuis que vous vous connaissez, elles n'ont plus aucune emprise sur toi.

Et tu ne le sais pas, mais ça les effraie plus que tu ne l'imagines.

Mais surtout, trois semaines que Kagami n'a pas daigné montrer signe de vie. 

Enfin, si, vous savez au moins qu'elle est chez elle, enfermée dans sa tour d'ivoire, qu'elle ne sort plus du tout, même pour ses entraînements. Elle lit vos messages sur le groupe mais n'y répond jamais, elle poste de temps en temps sur Instagram mais est beaucoup moins régulière, elle a simplement coupé les ponts avec vous – avec toi, plutôt.

Car tu as déjà vu son nom apparaître sur l'écran de Lila, même si tu ne l'as jamais dit, même si Lila ne t'en a pas parlé non plus, tu as bien deviné que la Japonaise acceptait de discuter avec les deux filles si tu ne faisais pas partie de ladite discussion.

Tu trouves ça tout bonnement ridicule, et tu as bien tenté de la contacter de ton côté, en vain. Silence radio, Kagami t'ignore et peut-être même qu'elle t'a déjà rayé de sa vie. Tu ne laisses rien paraître comme elle n'a jamais rien montré, mais ça te fait mal au cœur, Marinette. Tu aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, tu aurais aimé pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec elle, tourné la page et passé à autre chose parce que, bien évidemment, tu sais que ce ne sera plus comme avant.

Honnêtement, tu étais prête à faire l'effort de passer outre, Marinette, malgré les conséquences, malgré ce que cela voulait techniquement signifier. Mais les tentatives ont perduré, sans rien donner, et voilà que tu as fini par jeter l'éponge.

Kagami la vaillante l'est trop pour toi. Tu n'as pas son courage, sa force, sa persévérance. Et tant pis.

Peut-être que c'est le destin. Tu n'as plus le courage de courir après les gens, Marinette – qu'ils viennent s'ils tiennent tant à toi.

Et c'est drôle de te faire cette réflexion quand tous finissent par s'en aller.

***

Trois mois, et vous filez le parfait amour.

Trois mois qui ont défilé devant tes yeux, aussi lentement que rapidement, trois mois que tu te sens enfin heureuse, peut-être pour la première fois de ta vie. Trois mois c'est peu, c'est rien, c'est beaucoup quand même.

Vous avez officialisé votre relation après plusieurs rencards, ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste pour la forme, vous le saviez depuis le premier que ça allait finir ainsi. C'est simplement pour faire bien aux yeux des autres ; c'est pour rentrer dans le moule de la société qui ne comprend pas que le coup de foudre existe. Qui n'y croit plus, du moins.

Les gens n'y croient plus et c'est compréhensible. Ils trouvent ça bidon, tu ne leur en veux pas, fut un temps où tu faisais toi-même partie de cette communauté. Quand t'as fini par baisser les bras, par abandonner, par te dire que ce n'était pas pour toi, ces bêtises.

Et puis, cliché, Adrien est arrivé.

Enfin, cliché ou non, c'est bel et bien la réalité. Tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur, Adrien, tu l'aimes trop vite, trop fort, trop follement pour ta propre santé mentale, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ?

Tu l'aimes trop naïvement, Marinette. Tu ne vois que ses regards, que ses sourires, que ses gestes, sa tendresse, son affection, ses compliments, sa présence, tu ne vois que lui, lui, _lui_. 

Bulle que tu as, qu'il a, que vous avez créé, monde à part, loin des autres.

Bulle que tu ne voudrais éclater pour rien au monde – que se passera-t-il si cela venait à arriver ? Tu ne veux pas savoir,  
peut-être que tu devrais.

C'est la sonnerie de ton portable qui te sort de ton sommeil léger.

Somnolante, lovée contre Adrien qui semble s'être lui aussi endormi devant la télé, tu te redresses prudemment afin de ne pas le déranger, puis tu attrapes ton cellulaire sur la table basse.

C'est Chloé qui t'appelle, alors tu décroches, perplexe.

— Allô ?

— Mari', dis-moi que tu arrives à joindre Kagami.

— Kagam... Pourquoi j'essayerais de la joindre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'inquiétude te prend de suite à la gorge, tu n'as même pas l'esprit de faire remarquer que, de toute manière, tu pourrais tenter de la contacter, tu n'y arriverais pas, puisqu'elle t'a bloquée absolument partout sur les réseaux.

Tu entends dans le ton inhabituellement paniqué de Chloé qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

— Tu n'as reçu aucun message ? Rien du tout ?

Tu vérifies ton écran, tremblante comme la voix de la jeune Bourgeois à l'autre bout du fil, mais aucune notification apparaît.

— Non, j'ai rien ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?! t'impatientes-tu, soudainement sur les nerfs.

— Je t'envoie un screen. On va chez elle avec Lila.

— Je vous rejoins là-bas, déclares-tu avant de mettre fin à l'appel.

Tu reçois le screen de Chloé dans la seconde même, tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es prise de spasmes de stress, qu'Adrien vient de se réveiller, qu'il te demande avec angoisse ce qui ne va pas.

Tu lis le message sur la capture d'écran une fois, deux fois, trois fois, histoire de l'imprimer dans ta tête – histoire d'être sûre que tu ne rêves pas.

Il est presque vide, étrangement court quoique terriblement clair.

"Je suis désolée. Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais faire, mais ça ne peut plus durer."

*** 

Tes poumons appellent à l'aide, pourtant incapables de se remplir d'air. L'organisme en panne et le cerveau qui vrille, tu crois perdre, l'espace d'un instant, l'équilibre. En vérité tu ne sais pas vraiment, tu ne sais plus Marinette.

Tu sens juste les bras d'Adrien autour de toi, qui te rattrapent et qui te serrent contre lui, tu crois l'entendre chuchoter des mots que tu ne comprends pas, tout se déforme dans ton champ de vision – tu crois devenir folle.

Il n'y a que les sirènes des pompiers qui te gardent encore consciente.  
Et ta première lueur de lucidité dans cette pagaille sans nom te fait pourtant vaciller davantage ; peut-être que t'éclates en sanglots, peut-être que tu cries, peut-être que tu entends les pleurs des filles à côté, tu ne sais plus. Tu ne sais plus et ta tête n'est plus qu'un capharnaüm gigantesque dans lequel se mêle confusion, incompréhension, tristesse, regrets, douleur et culpabilité.

La culpabilité, plus immense que jamais, qui t'arrache le cœur sans la moindre pitié.

La culpabilité, quand l'un des policiers vous annonce quelques heures plus tard qu'elle a laissé une note, une lettre sur son ordinateur pour expliquer son geste, sa décision.

La cupabilité, terrible, fracassante, qui t'accable et t'écrase, te ronge et te hante, qui t'est tombée sur les épaules comme le ciel te tomberait sur la tête lorsque tu as cru les voir sortir le corps de la demeure.

Et même la voix douce d'Adrien n'a pas su apaiser ton chagrin.

Kagami est partie et tu te sens plus fautive que jamais. Tu n'as même pas besoin de lire sa lettre, tu sais que tu en fais partie, tu sais qu'il y a une part de toi dedans même si ton nom n'y figure pas.

Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas rattrapée, ce soir-là ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas suivie ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas insisté, forcé pour renouer les liens avec elle, même minimes ?

Kagami est partie du jour au lendemain, et personne n'a rien vu venir.

Tu t'en veux, pendant des jours, des semaines, tu t'en veux à en perdre la raison. Et peut-être que toi aussi, tu aurais flanché, si Adrien n'avait pas été à tes côtés tout du long.

À t'épauler, te consoler, te rassurer, t'écouter, attentivement, avec toute la patience du monde, sans jamais broncher. T'aidant à faire ton deuil, lentement mais sûrement. 

À t'accompagner à l'enterrement, puis au commissariat, quand ils ont voulu te poser quelques questions, après ouverture d'une enquête, à la demande de madame Tsurugi elle-même.

Madame Tsurugi, persuadée que sa fille n'aurait jamais pu se suicider aussi lâchement selon ses mots, une femme qui ne lâchera ses larmes que lorsqu'ils auront mis la main sur le coupable, sur celui qui, d'après elle, a tué Kagami.

Mais qui aurait pu s'en prendre à elle ainsi ?

Non Marinette, ça te dépasse. Tu as lu sa lettre, c'est bel et bien Kagami qui a écrit ça et tu ne peux remuer le couteau dans la plaie à la recherche d'un présumé meurtrier qui n'existe peut-être même pas. Les filles sont d'accord avec toi, Adrien aussi.

Les seuls coupables de la mort de Kagami sont le silence, le rejet, les secrets, les non-dits. Et alors tu dois vivre avec, tu dois l'accepter et le supporter, parce que tu n'as pas le choix, parce que c'est la vie.

C'est ce que Kagami aurait sûrement voulu, pas vrai ?

_Le seul coupable de sa mort était son amour pour toi, Marinette._

*** 

Tu tiens la clé comme un objet précieux, fragile, comme une fierté. Symbole d'une nouvelle vie, la porte s'ouvre sur ton nouvel appartement – enfin, non, _votre_ nouvel appartement.

C'est le soleil qui vous accueille en premier, rayons du jour qui illuminent la pièce à vivre spacieuse remplie de meubles et de cartons. Peut-être qu'il y a encore un an, tu l'aurais trouvé trop grand à ton goût, trop vide, à vivre en colocation avec ta meilleure amie la Solitude. Peut-être que tu n'aurais fait que ça, de lui trouver des défauts, comme tu ne cessais de te plaindre de ton ancien appartement qui était pourtant très correct.

Mais si il y a bien un élément qui te fait dire tout le contraire, c'est la chevelure blonde qui entre à son tour, te dépasse, vient se placer au centre de la pièce d'un air ravi. Et le bonheur éclaire son visage – et son sourire éclaire ton bonheur. 

Tu laisses échapper un petit rire, alors que tu viens le rejoindre, enroulant doucement tes bras autour de sa nuque. Tu savoures la chaleur de ses mains sur tes hanches alors qu'il te regarde amoureusement, son nez frôlant le tien comme une caresse imperceptible.

Paroles surfaites, vous n'avez plus besoin de parler pour vous comprendre. Ton cœur bat la chamade comme au premier jour lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur toi, deux émeraudes qui ne cessent d'embellir ton monde depuis que tu as passé la porte de la boutique.

— On pourra avoir un chat, maintenant ? minaudes-tu innocemment.

Il éclate de rire – rire mélodieux que tu pourrais écouter durant des heures.

— Et même un hamster, si tu veux, susurre-t-il avant de t'embrasser tendrement.

Tu es heureuse Marinette, malgré les hauts et les bas, peut-être que tu réussis enfin à frôler du bout des doigts ce que tu as cherché depuis si longtemps.

Oui, il embellit ton monde depuis qu'il en fait partie, Adrien. 

Il le façonne, le sculpte et le modèle comme il le souhaite.

_Parce que, promis juré Marinette,  
c'est ma seule manière d'aimer._


	7. Épilogue

Carnet de notes

**Un amour inconditionnel**

Sous rayons de l'astre brille la douceur matinale,  
Éclats printaniers du parfum floral.  
Bleu du ciel, bleu des yeux,  
Sourire délicat, envoûtant et merveilleux.

Après-midi ensoleillée, beauté qui revient,  
Etats d'âme effacés du revers de la main.  
Surprise dans le regard, étonnement réjoui,  
Deux cœurs irrémédiablement séduits.

La tête tourne, images floues, alcool dans le sang,  
Dans le brouillard vient l'amour naissant.  
Prince charmant sauve demoiselle en détresse,  
Avant que l'occasion ne disparaisse.

Brille soudainement une lueur de jalousie,  
Sentiments insoupçonnés qu'on croit assoupis.  
L'orage tonne et la guerre est déclarée ;  
Amour piégé dans la rivalité.

Une bataille gagnée ne vaut pas une guerre victorieuse,  
Lumière se fait sur celle que l'on croyait mystérieuse.  
Mais si rivalité il y a, alors rivalité il faut écarter,  
Et les pions tombent un par un sur l'échiquier.

Cible de la flèche et du fruit d'Aphrodite,  
Le choix a été fait et la voilà favorite.  
Bonheur, mais tout disparaît dans le vent,  
Cible de la folie et de l'amour aveuglant.

***

**Un amour inconditionnel, partie 2**

Je ne voulais pas en arriver là Marinette, je te le jure. Mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le choix.

Je t'aime à en rêver, à en mourir, à en braver les interdits – et c'est ce que j'ai fini par faire, parce que _je n'ai pas eu le choix_.

Je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre. Je sais tout de toi depuis le premier jour. Plus rien ne m'échappe, parce que tu es mienne et que je ne connais pas d'autres amours.

J'aime par la maîtrise, par la passion, par le travail bien fait, comme Père me l'a inculqué. Je t'aime par le contrôle, pour m'assurer que plus personne ne puisse te faire du mal,  
pour m'assurer que plus personne n'essaye de te voler à moi.

Tu n'es pas un objet Marinette, tu n'es pas un jouet, tu es une personne que je ne veux pas perdre, quoi qu'il arrive, voilà tout. Et ta vie m'a donné plus de fils à retordre que prévu, sache-le.

Enfin, non, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien – tu n'en sauras jamais rien.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons été cherché l'hamster que tu voulais tant. Et te voir si heureuse est tout ce qui m'importe, le reste on s'en fiche ; tu es heureuse, pas vrai ?

Tu ne dois rien savoir car tu ne comprendrais pas, je le sais. Mais il fallait qu'ils sortent de ta vie pour que tu sois enfin heureuse, avec moi.

Luka n'a cessé de t'abîmer, t'utiliser, te faire souffrir.

Kagami ne voyait plus que toi ; elle fouillait là où elle n'aurait pas dû fouiller. Kagami s'inquiétait _trop_ , t'aimait _trop_ , et a failli tout gâcher entre nous. 

Et ce prof qui te faisait des avances insistantes, et ce garçon qui n'a cessé de te draguer au bar...

Ils ont été ignobles avec toi, tu ne méritais pas ça, Marinette. Alors je les ai éliminés comme il se doit – tu m'en voudrais si tu le savais, parce que tu ne te rendrais pas compte que cela est plus bénéfique pour toi si ces gens ne font plus partie de ce monde.

Je t'aime à la folie Mari', je te suis entièrement dévoué et ce jusqu'à la mort – parce que c'est comme ça, qu'on aime vraiment quelqu'un.

Père ne pourrait qu'être d'accord.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, je te serais tien si tu restes mienne. Je ne te demande absolument rien en échange, seulement ton amour inconditionnel.

(Et de ne pas trop fouiller dans l'arrière-boutique,  
parce que Kagami ne pourrait qu'approuver,  
la curiosité est un vilain défaut.)

Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous voilà à la fin de cette fanfic !
> 
> (Je sais, la fin est peut-être étrangement abrupte, je m'en excuse héhé.)
> 
> J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous avez pris même plaisir à la lire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis si vous le souhaitez, j'en serais ravie <3
> 
> (PS : Si vous avez 5 minutes à perdre vous pouvez relire les phrases en italique, elles prendront peut-être un tout autre sens maintenant *wink wink*)
> 
> Encore merci de m'avoir lue, da bisous !


End file.
